Torture the YGO cast
by Yu-Gi-OhGirlKasha516
Summary: Through means that will probably not be explained the YGO cast gets stuck at my house, so I have decided to let you torture them by sending in truth or dare reviews. My first fanfic. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, it's a Yugioh truth or dare game!

Lets get right to it.

Rules: you may ask for the death of any character you like, however all characters that die will be brought back in the next chapter.

I will accept Yaoi/Yuri to some degree.

Nothing sexual.

I am willing to add characters.

And finally, for the sake of stopping things from getting to difficult for the readers I will not post unbelievably long truth or dare reviews.

* * *

><p>Kasha: ok, roll call time! Yugi Mouto!<p>

Yugi: here!

Kasha: *blushes* Yami!

Yami: Yeah…

Kasha: Ryou Bakura!

Ryou: present!

Kasha: Yami Bakura!

Bakura: yeah *rolls eyes*

Kasha: Malik, the Hikari!

Malik: yep.

Kasha: Marik, the yami!

Marik: here. *Mutters under breath* though don't ask me why…

Kasha: Mai Valentine!

Mai: here.

Kasha: Joey Wheeler!

Joey: yo.

Kasha: Tea Gardner!

Tea: Friendship!

Kasha: Tristen!

Tristen: hello.

Kasha: Seto Kaiba!

Seto: present… unfortunately.

Kasha: Mokuba Kaiba!

Mokuba: I'm here!

Kasha: Serenity!

Serenity: *giggles* here.

Kasha: well, that's everyone so… it's time for the first dare! Wait, we don't have any. Ok then I'll make up the first one!

Yami: why do I get feeling that this involves me…?

Kasha: Because it does! *Smiles happily*

Yami: *sweatdrop*

Kasha: Ok. Yami, I dare you to… kiss Yugi!

Yugi: *blushes*

Kasha: and on the lips to, for at least three seconds!

Yami: *takes deep breath* ok. *Kisses Yugi*

Kasha: hurray! Yes I'm a die-hard Puzzleshipping fan.

* * *

><p>Kasha: hopfuly we'll have some real dares soon, see you next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kasha: Ok, people, it is official: we have our first review! And I would like to thank beautifulweddingflower and Aqua girl 007 for being the first two people to ever give me a review, so… thank you! Here, have some cookies. *Hands cookies*

Please read the Athours Note at the bottom of the page. And, since I forgot to do this in the last chapter: somebody do the disclamer!

Shadow: *appears* yugiohgirlkasha516 doe not own the anime/manga yugioh or its characters. *dissapears*

* * *

><p>From: beautifulweddingflower<p>

Okay, this is a Truth for Tea. Tea, please tell us which of the boys in YGO you would date (excluding Yami and Yugi because they're obvious) and why.

Next I have a dare for Tristen and Joey. Stand on your heads until you pass out.

Finally, a truth for Kaiba. Kaiba, (and I'm not a huge fan of wanting to know if you'd marry me, believe me, if I was, it'd be for Ryou anyways) have you ever fallen in love with someone to the point of wanting to marry him/her?

I shall be eagerly awaiting the next chapter.

Tea: Oh, um… if I had to chose I guess it would be Tristen.

Tristen: WHAT!

Tea: *ignores him* As for why, well… I guess it's because he's the only semi-normal person here…

Kasha: Well… that was unexpected… so… Joey! Tristen! You heard the dare: stand on your heads!

Tristen: *sigh*

Joey: *mumbles* I hate this…

Joey/Tristen: *stands on heads*

Seto: Yes.

Kasha: Ok… well… *looks over at red-faced Joey and Tristen* I think I like this dare. *Grabs popcorn and sits on couch*

Some time latter…

Thud!

Kasha: well, they're out. *Walks over and pokes passed out people* actually, I think they might be dead… no, they're breathing.

* * *

><p>Ok, now I have an important announcement to make: Because technically this type of fic is not allowed, starting next chapter I will be using some equivalent of a plot.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hello again people of the world of fanfiction. Well, it's that time once again: to take your reviews and … Torture the YGO cast!

Somebody do the disclaimer before I forget again.

Shadow: yugiohgirlkasha516 does not own Yugioh… yet.

Thank you! Now, to the place of torture!

* * *

><p>Kasha sat down at her computer desk and turned on her computer. She tried, and failed, to hold back a yawn and then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. For a moment she just sat there, watching the screen come on, before she looked at the clock. 6.12am. She had no idea why the heck she was up this early. She figured that her body simply decided to mess with her today.<p>

After typing in her password Kasha logged on to the fanfiction site and checked the progress of her current (only) fanfic. The sight made her eyes light up and she was suddenly wide-awake.

For the next ten minutes the authoress ran around her bedroom (the room next door) grabbing things before running into, then locking her self in, her en-suite bathroom.

When she came out again Kasha was dressed in black skinny jeans and a light blue singlet. Her brown hair, still slightly wet from the shower, was tied back into a ponytail with a black hair-tie.

Kasha walked over to her computer and scanned the screen again before turning the device off. She closed the lid and let a mischievous smile creep onto her lips, but it was almost instantly replaced by a cheery smile.

She walked out of her room, closed the door behind her, and locked it, before heading down to the second floor of her three-story mansion. Looking around she could tell that the others were all still asleep (with good reason as it was only 6.25am), except for one…

Kasha walked down the large flight of stairs to the main hall and made a left turn, walking in the direction of the main library.

She walked into the large room and instantly saw who she was looking for.

"Morning Kaiba." She called across the large room.

Kaiba looked up from his laptop and locked eyes with her for a moment, his gaze as hard as ever.

"Morning," he said, before turning back to his laptop.

Kasha smiled, he actually said good morning!

"Hey, listen, breakfast is going to be ready in about ten minutes, I think you should go wake Mokuba up."

"No." Kaiba said. "he needs his rest, I'll get him something to eat later."

Kasha sighed. "Ok," she said, turning and starting to walk away, "but if he gets scarred for life, just remember that I gave you a chance to save him."

Kasha walked out of the library and as she cross the hall she started counting down the numbers in her head.

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… now._

Kaiba strode out of the library behind her, his footsteps echoing loudly in the almost empty hall, and made a right up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

_Wether I was lying or not, Kaiba would never take the risk with Mokuba. _Kasha thought smugly.

She pushed aside those thoughts as she entered the large dining room. In the centre of the room was a long wooden table, and above it were three crystal chandeliers that, when she turned them on, bathed the room in light.

Kasha took her seat at the head of the table and pulled out a note pad and pen. Kasha quickly wrote the breakfast menu and how she would like the table set up. By the time she was finished writing all the appropriate changes had been made and the food was laid out ready to be eaten.

Only a minute after Kasha put the notebook away Kaiba walked into the room followed by a yawning Mokuba.

"Good morning, Mokuba." Kasha called across the room.

Mokuba gave a cheery smile and called back, "good morning, Kasha."

After the two took their seats Kaiba turned to look at Kasha and said, "what now?"

"Now," Kasha said with a smirk, "we wake up the others."

Kasha pulled a small metal box out of her pocket and flipped back the plastic lid to reveal a large red button. Kaiba looked at her with a rased eyebrow. Kasha chuckled a little before pushing the button.

Instantly the air was filled with load band and screaming. Followed by loud thuds and then some colourful cursing in a variety of English, Japanese and Ancient Egyptian. (1)

Kasha smiled in satisfaction.

"But your glade you got Mokuba up now." Kasha said to Kaiba.

"Anyway," Kasha continued, "they're not going to be down for at least another ten minutes so let's just start eating while we wait for them."

Fifteen minutes later a line of tiered, grumpy/annoyed and somewhat bruised people entered the dinning room.

"Morning," Kasha called over cheerfully. "Come on, breakfast's ready, you better eat it before it goes cold." She smiled at them and they returned with frowns and angry glares.

The tension was broken however when Joey and Tristen attacked the far end of the dinning table yelling about how hungry they were. Everyone else went to the opposite end of the table and sat down.

Apart from trying to keep Joey and Tristen away from everyone else's food breakfast went pretty smoothly. That is, until Kasha made an announcement.

"Alright peoples," she said, "I have a very important announcement to make. We have our next truth or dare review!"

Everyone at the table, even Joey and Tristen, stopped.

"Now, the following people are to meet me in the main living room in one hour: Yugi, Yami, Tea and Kaiba. Anyone else who wants to come and watch may do so but you have to sit on the floor around the edges of the room. Also, Joey and Tristen, today you two are in charge of doing the dishes." There were two groans of annoyance. "If you do not have all the dishes from today finished by ten pm tonight you will have to finish them tomorrow and do all of tomorrows dishes as well." Marik and Bakura smirked, and Kasha was glade she was going to be busy latter that day.

~Break line~

One hour latter in the main living room.

Kasha sat on a large leather chair, at the head of the room, with her laptop on her knees. In front of her there were two black leather couches, facing each other, leading to a large fireplace at the end of the room. To her left sat Kaiba, and further down that couch sat Tea. To her right sat Yami, and further down that couch, Yugi.

Kasha: Ok, well, here we go it's time to: Torture the YGO cast! And now for our first review for today.

From BeautifulWeddingFlower

Mmmm, cockies. *gobbles*

Hey, a shout out! I don't get those often.

Well, this time, I have a truth for Yugi. Yugi, please tell us if you were ever in love with your Yami and when you finally fell in love with him and what made you fall out of love with him if you're not anymore.

Dare– Tea, go to the shadow realm.

Dare– Kaiba, tell who you were in love with.

Truth– (Can we bring Duke in?) What type of hair gel do you use to keep you hair like that?

Thanks guys! ^^ :3

Kasha: Well, you heard the review, Yugi?

Yugi: *blushes* Well… um… I-I…

Kasha: Yugi…?

Yugi: W-well… yeah… I-I guess I did k-kind of fall in l-love with Yami…

Yami: *stares and blushes*

Kasha: And…?

Yugi: *looks down as face gets redder* I-I don't know e-exactly when it happened b-but is was d-during Battle City… I guess…

Kasha: Well…?

Yugi: *blushes more and mumbles* I-I'm k-kind of s-still in l-love with him…

Yami: *smiles softly* Aibou… *hugs Yugi and whispers* I love you too, I always have.

Kasha: Well, ok then… Anyway. Bakura! Get over here and send Tea to the Shadow Realm.

Bakura: *smirks* gladly. *Sends Tea to Shadow Realm*

Kasha: Next up, Kaiba.

Kaiba: *rolls eyes* Kisara, obviously.

Kasha: ok then, and finally: Que conveniently placed plot device! (2)

*Hole opens in the middle of the room and Duke falls out*

Duke: What the… where… what is going on here!

Kasha: Hello, You must be Duke Devlin.

Duke: Uh… yeah…

Kasha: My name is Kasha, and now you are officially trapped here in my mansion.

Duke: ok. Wait, what!

Kasha: Oh, just calm down and answer this question.

Duke: Will you let me leave if I answer it?

Kasha: Yep.

Duke: ok then.

Kasha: What type of hair gel do you use to keep you hair like that?

Duke: This? All natural, just another part of my super sexy self. *Gives smug grin*

Kasha: *nods*

Duke: so… can I go now?

Kasha: nope.

Duke: But you said…

Kasha: I lied

Duke: *pales*

* * *

><p>All right, this is pretty much how I'm going to write the rest of this fic. Also, now you can truthdare Duke Devlin! Now, I'll probably pull Tea out of the Shadow Realm next chapter but you're welcome to review and sent her back there.

(1) Ok, now for those of you who want to know, the cast were sleeping on air beds and they were pumped with so much air that they popped like balloons. That was one loud alarm clock, wasn't it?

(2) Now, for those of you who recognise this line, yes I copyed it off of the fan fic titled Que coveniently placed plot device. I take no credit for this line, I just thought it would go really well there.

Please review so that I can post more chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peoples! Yes, I have returned with the 4th chapter of Torture the YGO cast!Now Disclaimer!

Yami: yugiohgirlkasha516 does not own yugioh.

Thanks

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

Kasha rolled over and hit the snooze button on her new dynamite alarm clock. Looking at it she realised that it was 6.00am. She had set the alarm to go off at the rong time, oh shiz. That was two days in a row that she had been woken up to early; then again, living in the same house as Bakura and Marik, maybe it was a good idea to get up early.

Kasha shook off those thoughts and got out of bed. Looking through her draws she got out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a yellow cat on it. After taking a quick shower she got changed and walked back over to her bed.

Kasha smirked as she reached under the bed and pulled out a cardboard box. She pulled back to flaps to reveal the coil of a snake with its head reared up.

"Hey, good morning." Kasha said to the snake.

She lifted the snake out of the box and carried it out of the room, down the stairs and stopped at the beginning of the corridor that led to the cast's bedrooms.

"Ok, snaky," Kasha said, "do your thing."

Kasha lower the snake to the floor and it slithered down the hall before multiplying into a dozen snakes and each slipped under a different door.

Kasha turned and walked down into the main hall before making a right turn into the dinning room. Once there she sat down and began writing out the breakfast menu.

Suddenly the air was filled with screams and a couple of thuds.

Kasha smiled, _looks like the cast is awake._

She finished writing the menu and slipped away the notebook before starting to eat.

After 20 minutes the cast came down stairs to find that Kasha had already finished her breakfast and was waiting for them.

"Morning." Kasha said happily.

"Why the hell was there a cobra in my room?" Bakura yelled across the dinning room.

"Cobra? Oh, that's not a cobra, that is an alarm snake designed to look like a cobra." Kasha explained. "You see it works a lot like an alarm clock because it does wake you up and it does alarm you."

Bakura glared at her.

"What?" She asked. "It's not like they're poisonous."

With that revealed Bakura growled at her and sat down midway down the table, as far away as he could get while still being out of range of Joey and Tristen who were clearing the far end of the table. The rest of the cast took their seats and breakfast went by without a word being said to anyone.

After breakfast everyone went into the main hall and were about to go their separate ways for the day when Kasha said, "hold on a minute, I have something to say before you go."

The cast turned back to her, fearing what she might say.

"Ok, well, we have another truth or dare review! So the following people are to report to the main living room at 11:30am: Ryou, Joey and Duke."

"And if we don't?" Duke asked.

Kasha started to laugh. "Oh I can not believe it's taken so long for someone to ask that question."

Duke looked around the room at the other members of the cast, "none of you asked her that?"

"Uh… well…"

"Um…"

The cast looked down to try and hide their embarrassment.

"Well," Kasha said, "if you refuse to answer a truth or do a dare then you will be sent down into the dungeon with my good friend, and yami, Shadow."

"Wait," Yami said. "Since when do you have a yami?"

"Since before you guys came here, you just haven't met her yet." Kasha said.

"So, where is she?" Bakura asked. "Because to me that sounds like an empty threat."

Kasha gave him a somewhat disturbing evil grin. "She's right behind you."

Bakura, and the rest of the cast, turned around to be confronted by a girl who looked about 17 and man she looked ticked off.

Suddenly, shadows surrounded the two and they disappeared.

Kasha sighed. "Don't worry," she said, "they'll be back by dinner."

* * *

><p>11.30am, main living room.<p>

Kasha sat in her leather chair with Ryou on the couch to her right and Joey and Duke on the couch to her left. In the middle of the room is a wooden table.

"Alright people," Kasha said, "it's time to get this started."

Kasha: ok we have our truth/dare review for the chapter,

From: BeautifulWeddingFlower

Hello luv. :D

Truth– Ryou, why didn't you ever fight back against Bakura's reign?

Dare– Joey, eat dog food like the puupy you are. XD

Dare– Duke, eat your least favourite food. Like, least afvourite of all time.

Thanks y'all! :)

Kasha: has anyone else noticed that she is the only person reviewing me, I feal so sad. *Puts on sad face*

Ryou: Well, um actually I did at first it just, um… didn't work.

Kasha: moving on. Shadow!

Shadow: *appears*

Kasha: the food, if you would.

Shadow: *walks up and places two plate of food on table*

Kasha: thank you.

Shadow: *nod's and disappears*

Kasha: ok, boys, you heard the dare, eat!

Joey: I… but…

Duke: no way.

Kasha: it's either this, or you can join Bakura down in the dungeon.

Duke: I'd rather have the dungeon.

Shadow: *appears*

Shadow/Duke: *disappears*

Kasha: Joey?

Joey: *takes deep breath* I'm with Duke.

Shadow: *appears*

Shadow/Joey: *disappears*

Kasha: oh well, at least by tomorrow they'll realise that spending any amount of time in a dungeon with Shadow is a really bad idea.

* * *

><p>Chapter epilogue<p>

6.30pm, main dinning room.

Kasha sat down at the head of the table, looking over the people eating. Without Joey there dinner was surprisingly dull, even if Tristen was trying to make up for the lake of entertainment. Most of the cast where there, however Joey, Duke and Tea were all unconscious in their respective rooms and Bakura couldn't make it because he was to badly injured. The only new addition to the table was Shadow, who sat to Kasha's immediate left.

"Hey, I have an idea," Kasha said suddenly. "Why don't we all have a pool party tomorrow?"

"You have a pool?" Marik asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Kasha said.

"Cool," Tristen called down the table, "a pool party!"

"I guess we could all use the break." Yugi said.

So, with that, the cast decided on what they were going to do the next day.

* * *

><p>Hello people, now, as I said in the chapter only one person has reviewed me, and, while I am happy that someone has taken the time to review each chapter of my fanfic, I would appreciate it if a new person would review as well. Also, because the next chapter will be a pool party, feal free to sent in pool party type truthsdares.

Please review, it keeps me writing.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer got sick and I had to look after it.

Shadow: that is the worst excuse for you being lazy that I have ever heard.

Hey! Well, anyway, here it is, finally: chapter five! So, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Yugi: I will! yugiohgirlkasha516 does not own the anime/manga Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters.

* * *

><p>Kasha opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before looking around the room. There was next to no light and everything seemed eerily quiet. She turned over and looked at her clock. 5.53am. Ra, it wasn't even 6 o'clock yet. Kasha yawned and slowly sat up in bed.<p>

_Shadow,_ she thought, _are you awake yet?_

_I am now._ Came the annoyed response.

_Hey, the pool party is today, what are you going to do?_ Kasha said, changing the subject.

_Me? I'll just watch, mess with people, the usual._ Shadow replied, obviously just going along with what Kasha was saying.

_Ok. Hey, I have an idea for how to wake the Cast up today. Listen…_

Once she was done explaining Kasha could feel the smirk on her yami's face.

_A little tame for my liking, _Shadow said back, _but it'll be fun to annoy the hell out of them._

Kasha felt Shadow cut herself off from the mind-link and decided she had better get up then.

Kasha swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, already planning her outfit for the day. She walked over to her dresser, got out the clothes she wanted and went into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Kasha was walking down to the dinning room wearing black jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. Suddenly the air was once again filled with the sound for people being terrified and almost having heart attacks. (1)

They should have learned to sleep with one eye open by now. Kasha thought.

With a sigh she entered the dining room to find Shadow already there and with an evil grin on her face. Kasha smiled at her Yami and went to sit down at the head of the table.

"At this rate we might just scare them enough to make them risk leaving." Shadow joked.

"Yeah right," Kasha said, chuckling, "the day we scare both Bakura and Seto Kaiba is the day I move to Canada." At this they both shuddered.

Kasha sat down in her usual seat and wrote up the breakfast menu which went as follows:

Same as yesterday.

Both Kasha and Shadow began to eat while waiting for the Cast. Which didn't take very long because they were all in the dining room in minutes, most of them looking very peeved.

"Hey guys," Kasha said cheerfully.

"That is it," Bakura said, as he stormed over to tower above Kasha, "you are so going to get it."

Kasha turned to Bakura calmly. "Bakura," she said in a soft voice, "sit down and eat you breakfast or I will set your hair on fire."

Bakura was momentarily stunned. "You can't do that, freak," he said, his anger coming back a little. However he still sat down and ate his breakfast, although he glared at her the whole time.

"Alright," Kasha said, once the meal was over, "I want to see everybody at the pool at 9.30am and I mean everybody, got it?"

The cast replied with nods and mumbled agreements.

"Good," said Kasha smiling happily again.

* * *

><p>9.30am, the pool.<p>

Kasha stood at the side of the pool and looked down at the crystal clear water. The water was cool, which was a nice thing on a warm day like that one, and there weren't many clouds in the sky. Kasha was dressed in a blue bikini and had already claimed on of the poolside chairs.

Shadow stood over near the barbeque and was dressed in her regular clothes, not bothered by the heat.

After a moment the Cast arrived and Kasha had to try really hard not to stand there gaping like an idiot. I mean, anime guys in nothing but swimming trunks, what more could a fangirl ask for? Hmm, maybe a camera.

Kasha shock off those thoughts and the blush that she knew was on her face and walked over to the cast.

"Alright people," she said, "it is time once again for you to answer Truths and carry out Dares!"

"Hey," Bakura yelled, "I thought we had the bloody day off!"

"Sorry," Kasha said, "but no such luck. Alright let the torture begin!"

Kasha: Ok, time for the first review,

From: BeautifulWeddingFlower

Hey Kasha! I'm sorry I'm the only one reviewing, but I did publicize your fic a little in my newest chapter of Truth or Dare. :)

Pool party themed TODs? Hmm…tough.

How about Kaiba spill the most embarrassing thing he's ever done in a pool, and the rest of them pair up and do a championship of chicken? Sounds like a good plot device for that chapter, no?

:)

Lots of love, Elizabeth.

Kasha: ok, well you heard the Truth, Kaiba.

Kaiba: I don't get embarrassed.

Kasha: um… ok… moving on. It is time for… a championship of chicken!

Yami: a championship of what?

Kasha: chicken.

Yami: and what is that exactly?

Kasha: *sigh* Yugi, please explain what a championship of chicken is to your yami.

Yugi: *explains to Yami*

Kasha: ok, time to pare up.

Everyone: *pares up*

Kasha: into the pool and lets begin. *Looks to the side* Kaiba, what are doing over there?

Kaiba: *sitting on pool chair* the reviewer said _the rest of them _so that means I don't have to join this stupid competition.

Kasha: *mutters* stupid loopholes.

Kasha/Shadow: *watches people being nocked into water*

Cast: *finishes epic battle and returns to pool side*

Bakura: *smirks*

Marik: *grins evilly*

Kasha: well, there you have it, the duel winners of the championship of chicken!

Yami: well, I'm glad that's over.

Kasha: *smirks evilly* Oh, we're not done yet.

Yugi: but, that was both the Truth and the dare we got.

Kasha: maybe from BeautifulWeddingFlower, but we have another review.

Cast: *pales*

Kasha: ok the next review is…

From: Anime-GardeinAngel

Sweet a pool party! Now the number of dares I can think of has increased.

Tristen: Beat Duke up with a pool noodle!

Mokuba: Spray everyone with a water gun, but don't get caught. If you do, blame Duke.

Everyone: Play Marco Polo.

Yami, Bakura, Joey, and Seto: Do the chicken dance for everyone.

Mai, Tea, and Duke: Do the Macarena.

Everyone: Dance contest! Get into pare or groups of three and see who does the best job!

I would suggest a chicken fight but someone already did.

Kasha: well, that was a long review so from the top.

Shadow: *hand pool noodle to Tristen*

Kasha: Tristen, you heard the Dare.

Tristen: *grins evilly*

Duke: *runs*

Kasha: oh, no you don't! *Ties Duke to pool chair with rope* (2)

Duke: *gets beaten up with pool noodle*

Kasha: *watches*

Tristen: take that!

Duke: hey… stop… Tristen!

Tristen: *finishes* ok, I'm done.

Duke: finally!

Kasha: Ok, it's time to play Marco Polo. Who wants to be it?

Cast: *discusses*

Malik: I'll be it, ok?

Kasha: fine by me, to the pool! … Again!

Cast: *re-enters pool*

Kasha: *sits back in pool chair* I love pool parties.

Malik: Marco!

Rest of Cast: Polo!

Malik: *swims after voices*

Kasha: I really love pool parties. Shadow, why don't you start up the- *gets sprayed with water* -barbeque…

Mokuba: *giggles*

Kasha: *mumbles* when the reviewer said everyone I don't think they meant me.

Mokuba: *goes to spray people with water*

Kasha: *watches*

Cast: *leaves pool*

Kasha: You guys are finished already?

Malik: yep.

Kasha: well, in that case… Yami! Bakura! Seto! Joey! Line up!

Bakura: What for? *Growls*

Kasha: the next dare is for you four to do the chicken dance!

Bakura: *growls again*

*Music starts playing in background*

Yami/Bakura/Seto/Joey: *starts dancing*

Rest of Cast/Kasha/Shadow: *laughing their asses off*

Yami/Bakura/Seto/Joey: *still dancing*

Kasha: ok… *giggle* ok… *giggle* you can… *giggle* stop now.

Yami/Bakura/Seto/Joey: *gets sprayed with water*

Mokuba: *laughs*

Yami: that was humiliating.

Bakura: I hate you people.

Kasha: stop being a grumpy chicken, Bakura.

Seto: if I wasn't stuck here…

Joey: I hate my life.

Kasha: oh relax, now you four can sit back and watch other people embarrass themselves.

Duke: oh, grate.

Kasha: Tea, Duke and Mai it is time for you to do the Macarena!

*Music starts in background*

Kasha: Dance!

Tea/Duke/Mai: *starts dancing*

Yami: *sits and watches with Yugi*

Rest of Cast/Kasha/Shadow: *laughing their asses off, again*

Tea/Mai/Duke: *gets sprayed with water*

Kasha: ok… *giggles* you can… *giggles* you can stop… *giggles* now.

Tea: *sits down in pool chair*

Mai: *walks off and sits by Tea*

Duke: not cool, not cool at all.

Kasha: oh, relax; the humiliating part is over now, because now it is time for… the Dance Contest!

Tea: finally, a decent dare.

Kasha: you heard the rules, time to pare up!

Cast: *pares up*

Kasha: Now, Shadow is going to be the judge, anyone got a problem with that? Don't answer; it doesn't matter. Ok, lets get this thing started!

*Music starts in background*

Kasha: ok, the first pair is up!

Tea/Duke: *start dancing*

Kasha: why are those two dancing together?

Shadow: because nobody else will dance with them.

Tea/Duke: *finish dancing*

Kasha: Second pair, your turn!

* * *

><p>Authers Note: Now, I could list all of the pairs, but that would take to long. So, I'm going to skip straight to the end where the winner is announced.<p>

* * *

><p>Kasha: ok, the contest is over, and Mokuba has sprayed everyone here with the water gun that wasn't here earlier today, and it is time to announce the winners!Shadow: all right, the winners are: Mai, Joey and : and, as the winners, you get a special prize!<p>

Mai: Really?

Joey: We do?

Serenity: what is it?

Kasha: as the winners you get these: a ticket each to escape one Truth/Dare!

Mai/Joey/Serenity: WHAT!

Kasha: yep, you can use these any time throughout the rest of your time here but you can only use them once, so chose wisely.

Shadow: what is it with you and plot twists?

Kasha: they keep things interesting! And, anyway, that was the last Truth/Dare so we can stop and relax for the rest of the day!

Cast/Kasha: *celebrates*

Shadow: *monotone* hurray.

* * *

><p>9.00pm, Kasha's bedroom.<p>

_Today. Was. Awesome! _Kasha thought, as she lay back on her queen sized bed.

_If you say so._

_Shadow! I was having a conversation with myself!_ Kasha called across the link.

_Then remember to close your side of the mind-link, Hikari. _Shadow thought back.

_Ok, ok, _Kasha thought, _so, what was the highlight of the day for you?_

_Highlight? _Shadow sighed, _it would have to be waking everyone up this morning. Now, go to bed._

_I'm already in bed, silly._

_Then go to sleep!_

The mind-link cut off abruptly.

Kasha sighed, that was just like her yami. She rolled onto her side and pulled the blanket up over her,

I wonder, how should I wake up the Cast tomorrow?

_I thought you were going to close your side of the mind-link!_

…_Sorry?_

_Whatever._

The mind-link cut off again, and this time Kasha remembered to close her side of it too.

As the night grew older Kasha slipped slowly into sleep, but just before she did a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Oh yes, the Cast would enjoy their wake-up call tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is, chapter five of something that has probably been done to many times already. Oh well, I thought I would start off with a classic type of fanfic. And this is the longest chapter so far, in at over ten pages and over two thousand words.<p>

(1) It was the classic 'bucket of cold water' thing. I thought it would go really well with this chapter.

(2) Now, I would just like to say that when ever something appears that wasn't there before: Shadow did it. She can make just about anything appear out of thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello faithful readers and reviewers. Yes, I have returned, and I come baring the gift of chapter six!

Shadow: did your computer get sick again?

No, actually I was busy, I will explain what with at the bottom because it is kinda important. Disclaimer! Somebody!

Shadow: yugiohgirlkasha516 does not own Yugioh.

* * *

><p>Yami's POV<p>

Yami opened his eyes, though his body remained still. He knew the dangers that the morning presented and he would not be taken by surprise again.

He stared at the ceiling, making sure that there was nothing above him or his Aibou, before sitting up slowly. He looked at the door, the brown wood was the same as yesterday and the door itself was closed. Yami frowned.

His gaze travelled across the carpet next, weary of any movement, but again nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But days of pain, fear and annoyance had him on edge, and he wouldn't let himself be taken by surprise today.

Next he checked the furniture, only to find the nothing was damaged or out of place. This worried him greatly so, confused; he looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 6.20am. It was always around this time in the morning that she would pull something, so why was today different?

Cautiously Yami pulled back the blanket on his bed and looked over the sheets. Everything was fine, just as it should be, and because of this he could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. They had never gotten off easy before.

Yami tried to calm his racing hear and ragged breathing, panicking would do nothing to help anyone.

He turned, and was about to swing his legs over the side of the bed, when something occurred to him. Carefully Yami rolled over onto his stomach, so that his head was off the side of the bed, and looked underneath it. Still nothing.

Yami frowned again, then sighed. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Wait what? He wasn't being paranoid, he was being cautious, and after everything that they had been through he had a right to be.

Yami pushed himself up again and got out of the bed, allowing himself to relax for a moment and stretch, before walking over to his Aibou's and shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Aibou?" he whispered, "Aibou, it's me."

Yami shook his Hikari again and this time Yugi's eyes cracked open.

Yami smiled reassuringly and instantly Yugi dived into his chest. Yami rapped his arms around his Aibou and held him tightly until Yugi looked up at him.

"Y-Yami, what's happening?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Nothing, Aibou." Yami answered, "Everything is fine."

"Has… has she tried anything yet?" Yugi asked.

"No, not yet." Yami said. "Look, we should get ready for the day. Since we're already awake I highly doubt that she will try anything."

He looked at his Aibou kindly and brushed some of his bangs out of his face. After a moment Yugi nodded slightly and said,

"Thanks, Yami."

Yami watched as Yugi climbed out of his arms and started getting ready, he couldn't help but feel like they were missing something. With a sigh Yami joined his Aibou in getting ready for the day.

20 minutes latter and Yami and Yugi met the rest of the Cast in the second floors main hallway.

"Something is not right here," Bakura said.

"She hasn't tried anything yet, that can't be a good sign," Ryou added.

"We had better go down stairs and try to find her." Yami said. "We have no idea what she might pull."

The rest of the Cast reluctantly agreed they started walking slowly down the hallway. Yami was in front, because it was his idea, as Bakura put it, minus the swearing. Yugi followed close behind his yami. Bakura and Marik were next, standing side-by-side and in front of their respective Hikari's. And the rest of the Cast sort of bunched together behind the Yami's and Hikari's.

BANG!

The air was filled with screams as the Cast whirled around to find the source of the sudden, and very load, noise.

As soon as the Cast had regained their almost destroyed composure most of them glared at the figure before them.

* * *

><p>Kasha's POV<p>

_The looks on their faces are priceless! _Kasha thought across the Mind-Link to her Yami.

Kasha stood in the hallway looking at a group of embarrassed and agitated Yu-Gi-Oh people and she couldn't stop the wide smile from gluing itself to her face.

_Stop that, Hikari._ Shadow thought back, mentally smirking. _Can't you see you're frightening these poor people almost to the point of giving them heart attacks?_

_Of course I can,_ Kasha thought, answering the rhetorical question, _that is why I'm doing it._

Kasha turned her attention back to the Cast, smiling her usual happy smile.

"Well, I don't know why you're all acting like a ninja is about to spring out and attack you but do any of you guys want some breakfast?"

She ignored the glares and muttered cuss words and walked through the Cast to the stairs. Before she was halfway down them she heard the Cast following her and her smile grew.

"You're grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Hikari." Shadow said as Kasha walked into the dinning room.

"I know." Was Kasha's reply as she crossed the room before sitting down at the head of the table.

The rest of the Cast took their seats and began to eat. It hadn't taken them long to figure out that their… _hostess, _was completely nuts, and so they just tried to put the events of the morning behind them. Though that didn't stop them being mad at her for what happened.

When breakfast was finished, the dishes were clean and everyone had fully un-frazzled their nerves Kasha called them all into the living room and sat down in her leather chair.

"Alright," she started, "well, by now you all must know why you're here so… the people required for today's Truths/Dares are: Tea, Mokuba, Yugi, Mai, Duke, Joey, Yami and Marik. Oh, and Bakura."

"How many of these dare are we going to have to do?" Bakura half asked, half yelled.

"As many as we get until we, and by we I mean you, can leave." Kasha said. "Now, all those who had their names called please come to the couches."

It was then that the Cast noticed that there were two extra couches in the room (A/N: I have no idea how they missed that.) so now the couches were in a semi-cercle facing Kasha's leather chair.

The required cast members sat down on the couches, all looking understandably nervous.

* * *

><p>Kasha: ok, the first review comes from my good friend (AN: yeah, I consider you a friend.) BeautifulWeddingFlower!

From: BeautifulWeddingFlower

Le sigh. I'm running out of ideas. =/

Tea, please see how long you can hold your breath. If you pass out, I'll give you a free pass.

Yugi, say "I'm as cute as a baby panda." Thank you. :) (YGOTAS FTW!)

Mokuba, I dare you to steal your brothers laptop and beat it with a wet pool noddle.

3

Kasha: well, lets get started then.

Yugi: wait.

Kasha: yeah?

Yugi: why is there a 3 at the end of her review?

Kasha: I have no idea. Now…

Tea: here goes nothing. *Takes deep breath and holds said deep breath*

Yugi: *mutters under breath*

Kasha: Yugi…

Yugi: *sighs* I'm as cute as a baby panda.

Yami: *whispers* yes you are.

Kasha: ok, *holds out hand*

Thud.

Kasha: *looks at Tea* so, she did pass out. Somebody check that she's still breathing.

Ryou: *checks Tea* She fine… except for being unconscious.

Kasha: anyway… *holds out hand again* oh, Mokuba, there's a wet pool noddle under the couch, could you get it?

Mokuba: O-ok… *grabs pool noddle*

Kasha: *hands Mokuba Kaiba's laptop that she somehow has* Have fun.

Kaiba: Mokuba! Don't even think…!

Mokuba: sorry, big brother. *Wacks laptop repeatedly*

Kaiba: MOKUBA!

Kasha: well, I hope you are satisfied with the resulting chaos BeautifulWeddingFlower.

Ryou: what's next?

Kasha: um… ok, the next review is…

From: Anime-GardeinAngle

*laughing* That was hilarious! I think that Mokuba and Tristen enjoyed their dares a little too much…

Mai: Dye your hair a different colour.

Duke: Get trapped in the shadow realm with JB music playing nonstop there.

Joey: Put on a dog costume and act like a cute little puppy.

Yami: Who's more annoying, Bakura or Marik?

Bakura and Marik: That's not really Yami, that's a dummy filled with candy. So go hit him with sticks until you get candy.

Mokuba: Go prank your brother but make it look like Duke or Tristen did it.

Well that's all I can think of for now. Until next time!

Kasha: Serenity, why don't you help Mai with her dare?

Serenity: *smiling happily* Sure.

Serenity/Mai: *leave room*

Kasha: Duke! Get over here!

Duke: *swallows and walks over*

Kasha: Bakura?

Bakura: *smirks evilly* see ya dice boy. *Sends dice boy to shadow realm*

Duke: *in shadow realm* NO! THE NOISE! IT BURNS!

Kasha: oh, how I love seeing the looks on peoples faces as they plummet into the shadows.

Bakura: *still smirking* for once we agree on something.

Kasha: oh, Jo~ey… *holds up dog suit*

Joey: um… well…

Kasha: come on puppy, or I'll add to the dare and make Kaiba your master.

Joey: *pales* alright, alright, no need to do anything drastic. *Puts on dog suit*

Kasha: now bark.

Joey: but I…

Kasha: the dare says you have to act like a dog.

Joey: *grumbles* woof, woof.

Kasha: good boy!

Kaiba: *pulls out camera smirking*

Kasha: ok, Yami, what is your answer?

Yami: well, Bakura gets on my nerves a lot…

Bakura: I try *smirks*

Yami: but Marik is the more annoying of the two.

Kasha: *hands sticks to Bakura and Marik* have fu~un.

Bakura: *smirks*

Marik: Marik want candy! *Launches self at Yami*

Yami: *runs*

Bakura: hey! Save some for me!

Kasha: now, the next-

AAAAHHHHHH! MOKUBA!

Kasha: I think that was Kaiba…

Mokuba: yep, I guess Tristen pranked him *winks*

Kasha: I guess so *winks back*

Kaiba: *runs back into room (when did he leave?) and starts chasing Tristen and Mokuba around*

Yami: *Being chased by Bakura and Marik*

Ryou/Malik: *tries to stop their yami's*

Tea: *wakes up* what the… Joey, since when are you a dog?

Joey: *growls and starts chasing Tea*

Mai/Serenity: *walks back into room* what…?

Kasha: don't ask.

Serenity: *nods*

Kasha: cool hair Mai.

Mai: *with jet-black hair with dark purple streaks* thanks Hun.

Kasha: I feel like we're missing something.

Shadow: I think I know what *hands out popcorn*

Kasha: much better.

* * *

><p>Ok, now like I said (sort of) at the top, lately I have been working on a two-shot that I am going to put up here... eventualy. I just thought I'd let you know.<p>

Also, I would like to thank my reviewers,

BeautifulWeddingFlower

Anime-GardienAngle

Your reviews mean a lot to me.

Also, I would like to know what the readers think on this: should the cast get three days with me messing with them in the morning, I mean, they have been getting ticked off at me, or should I keep going because of how funny it is? R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Overly Used Story Concept Productions ltd presents: chapter seven of Torture the YGO cast!

Shadow: neither Overly Used Story Concept Productions ltd nor yugiohgirlkasha516 own the anime/ mange Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed was the lack of fire and smoke. Another explosion from her left caused her to jump to the right and off the bed. Unfortunately her legs got tangled in her sheet and she fell shoulder-first onto the floor.<p>

"Why did I buy that dynamite alarm clock?" Kasha asked herself.

She sighed and started untangling her legs from the white fabric of her sheet while ignoring the explosion sounds for the other side of her bed. With a tug she managed to pull the sheet off her legs and, with a sigh, threw in back up onto the bed.

Kasha walked around to her bedside table and turned off her alarm clock. 6.00am. Man she was tired of having to get up this early, but she knew that if she wanted to keep her house intact she had to be up before any of the insane people (ok, other insane people) staying in her house.

Kasha walked over to her set of draws and got out her clothes for the day before walking into the bathroom. After fifteen minutes she walked out of her room and down the stairs in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a navy blue T-shirt with a silver phoenix on it. She also had with her a small remote control.

As Kasha walked past the hallway to the Casts rooms she hit the red button on her remote before walking down the stairs to the dinning room. On the way there she hid her remote and pulled her notepad out of her pocket, writing down the breakfast menu like she did every morning. By the time she had sat down at the table it was obvious that the Cast was awake, the screams of shock followed by swearing in several different languages gave it away.

Kasha started to eat while waiting for the Cast come down for breakfast. After a few minutes Shadow walked into the room and sat down.

"Are you ever going to give them a break?"

Kasha gave Shadow a look that said: you really just asked me that? But she simply said,

"No."

By the time the Cast had made it down for breakfast Kasha had already finished hers and as the Cast started eating Kasha said,

"Ok every one, I want to see the following people in the living room at 10am: Bakura, Marik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik, Duke Tristen, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Seto, Joey, Tristen… wait, that's everyone. Hurray! Everyone gets a Truth and/or Dare today!"

Kasha got up and ran out of the room in excitement, not missing the horrified/terrified expressions on the Casts faces.

* * *

><p>10am, main living room.<p>

Kasha, as usual, sat in her leather chair looking at the cast members who would be suffering that day. Because of the number of people who were given Truth/Dares the couches were gone and in their place was a ring of chairs.

Kasha: Ok, then, lets get this started! Our first dare of the day is from Anime-GuardianAngel

Keep messing with them in the morning since they'll just end up paranoid if you give them a free day. The chaos at the end is always good entertainment.

Bakura and Marik: Did you ever get your candy?

The Hikari's: Watch Nyan Cat for 10 hours.

The Yami's, Seto, and Joey: Time to Caramelldansen!

Duke, Tristen, Tea, Mai and Serenity: Do the macarena.

Mokuba: For pulling of a semi-successful prank, you get to eat an extra large sack of candy and a can of silly string.

Kasha: you heard the Truth. Marik, Bakura?

Marik: No matter how hard we hit it all that came out were blood and a couple of teeth.

Bakura: I did enjoy hitting it though.

Kasha: yes, I'm shore you did.

Yugi: Um… what's Nyan Cat?

Kasha: just walk through that door and find out *gestures at door that wasn't there before*

Yugi/Ryou/Malik: *walks nervously through door*

Door: *closes by itself behind the Hikari's*

Kasha: ok, time to Caramelldansen!

Yami's/Joey/Seto: …

Kasha: Music!

Music: *starts playing*

Kasha: Go!

Joey: But… we don't know what ta' do…

Kasha: *sighs* it's like this, and I'm doing it to because I want to and it's cool! *Starts dancing*

Yami's/Seto/Joey: … *slowly joins in*

Several minutes later

Kasha/Yami's/Seto/Joey: *stop dancing*

Bakura: that was so stupid!

Marik: And humiliating!

Joey: why da all a ya' reviewa's hate us?

Kasha: they don't hate you; they just enjoy making you do strange things. *Smiles happily*

Joey: right…

Kasha: next song please!

Music: *switches song*

Duke/Tristen/Tea/Mai/Serenity: *starts dancing*

Shadow: this looks familiar.

Kasha: remember the pool party.

Shadow: it was so boring that I forgot about it.

Kasha: Mokuba! Candy! *Holds up giant sack of candy and can of silly string*

Mokuba: CANDY!

Seto: have you gone mad! You can't give him candy; you'll doom us all!

Kasha: no, I'll just doom all of you. I have an anti-hyperactive Mokuba shield.

Shadow: and I have my magic.

Everyone else in room except Mokuba: *pales*

Mokuba: CANDY! *Grabs sack and dives in*

Rest of Cast: *looks on in silent horror*

Mokuba: *rises slowly out of bag and turns around to face Cast* C…c…c…CANDY!

Rest of Cast: *screams and runs for their lives*

Mokuba: *runs around room yelling and breaking things*

* * *

><p>8pm, main living room.<p>

Kasha sat back in her leather chair and looked around at the destroyed living room. By this time Mokuba had calmed down and the Hikari's had come back from their ten hours of watching Nyan Cat.

"Shadow," Kasha said, "would you please fix the living room?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Shadow rased a hand and all the damage to the room instantly repaired itself.

Kasha: ok, now that that's done, it's time for the next review!

From: BeautifulWeddingFlower

Anytime luv. ANd you're a grate friend as well. :3 (btw that was what was supposed to be at the end of my review, a kitty face)

DARES/TRUTHS!

Um…

Mai- Please describe what you thought the first time you saw Joey.

Yami- If you could trade places with anyone, excluding Yugi, who would it be?

Bakura- Which do you prefer, thiefshipping or tendershipping? Kasha, if he doesn't know, inform him.

Mokuba and Kaiba- trade places for a day.

Kasha: ok, that was the review from BeautifulWeddingFlower.

Mai: Oh, that's easy, I thought: _how did that wannabe loser get onto this boat?_

Joey: …

Kasha: Yami, pick a person.

Yami: well… I would have to say Joey.

Joey: um…

Kasha: he doesn't have to say why unless he is either Truthed or Dared to.

Bakura: what are you talking about you freak?

Kasha: ok, Bakura thiefshipping is… *whispers in ear*

Bakura: *freezes*

Kasha: and tendershipping is… *whispers in ear again*

Bakura: you people are sick, crazy and perverted.

Kasha: yes, we know, now answer the question.

Bakura: fine… tendershipping.

Kasha: why?

Bakura: I am not going to tell you.

Kasha: why? Do you…?

Bakura: *leaves room*

Kasha: … anyway… Mokuba, Seto.

Seto (Mokuba): I don't have time for this. *Walks out of room*

Kasha: wow… he is really good at that.

Mokuba (Seto): …

Kasha: well, that is everything for today. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Torture the YGO cast!

* * *

><p>Well, that was another chapter of Torture the YGO cast. Now, I will be puting up a poll to see weather or not you, the readers, want me to add a plot. If you say no then the story will continue on like it is now. If you say yes the story will become more interseting as I reveal how the Cast got stuck at my house and why they are trapped here.<p>

Also, school will be starting soon so I will have less time to update my story. But never fear, I will continue working on it. And I will put the second chapter of my other fic up later today. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here it is, the long awaited chapter eight! Anyway, the votes from the poll are in and so, by popular demand, I will be adding a proper plot! Hurray!

Shadow: Just get on with the chapter already.

Fine, fine. But you have to do the disclaimer first.

Shadow: *sigh* yugiohgirlkasha516 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>Yami awoke to an inhuman screech and bolted out of bed on instinct. His eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for anything that was out of place. For a moment all was still and quiet, nothing seemed out of place in the dark room.<p>

There was another screech, followed by a human battle cry and then a loud explosion that made the room shake.

Yami was certain that the sounds were coming from downstairs and he had a bad feeling that he knew what was going on. He just hoped that he was rong.

Yami walked over to Yugi's bed and found him curled up under the covers shaking in fear.

"Aibou?" he said softly. "Aibou, are you alright?"

"I-it's _them _i-isn't it Yami." Yugi stuttered.

"Yes, Aibou, it's them."

Yami looked at his light sadly, he knew how much the young-one feared _them. _So that left him with two choices, either stay and comfort his light, or find out what was going on. To him it wasn't a choice, though. Yami slipped into the bed with his light and held the younger's shaking form, holding him close and whispering soft reassurances to him. He was a darkness, and so his first priority was and would always be his light.

Yami felt Yugi turn over and snuggle into him so he adjusted his hold on the other. Yami took a moment to look at the clock on the bedside table. 3.48am. He should have expected as much, it only made sense that _they_ didn't like sunlight.

The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like hours, waiting, as the sounds of fighting grew quieter and father apart, before there was a shout of victory from the human side. This signal that _they_ were gone came as a welcome relief to Yami but even more so to his light who relaxed substantially in Yami's arms.

After a few more minutes it became clear that neither of them would be going back to sleep again so they got up. Each of them showered and got dressed before walking out into the corridor.

"So everyone's here then? Grate, just great." Bakura grumbled.

It was true; all the others were standing out in the corridor. That is, except for…

"Has anyone seen Kasha?"

"None of us have seen her." Kaiba said. "I was the first one up but there hasn't been any sign of her here."

"She was probably fighting _them_." Bakura growled.

It was obvious that he was angry about not being able to kill anything, typical Bakura.

Yami decided to ignore Bakura's tone and started walking slowly down the hallway. He made a motion for Yugi to stay behind him and he sensed his light move more closely behind him.

Soon the entire cast was following Yami down the hallway towards the stairs. They couldn't count anything out. It could be Kasha pulled a morning prank on them or _they _could really have gotten into the mansion. Either way, this could not be something good.

The cast stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at the large open room below. What they saw was very anticlimactic.

The room was still in one piece; there was no blood, no bodies, no holes burnt through the floor. The only things in the room were two people, two teenage girls.

Kasha lay on the floor in the middle of the room wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and Shadow, dressed in her usual clothes, stood over her.

As the cast made their way down the stairs Kasha sat up and looked at them.

"You took your sweet time getting here," she said, a lopsided grin on her face, "I even had time to get changed and clean up the mess."

* * *

><p>Kasha POV<p>

On the outside she looked fine, but the toll of the battle had been taken on Kasha's body. Her muscles ached, her lungs strained for air, and she was physically exhausted from the fight and from getting so little sleep. Not to mention the splitting headache she had.

Gods, _they _were such a pain.

A soft chuckle came through the mind like that Kasha had with her yami.

_What? _She demanded. _What is so funny?_

_Oh, it's nothing, Hikari._

_You just laughed,_ Kasha thought across the link. You _just_ laughed._ It was so not nothing._

_It's just the fact that _they _are much weaker than I remember them, that's all._

Kasha decided not to respond to this, mostly because she didn't know how to, and turned her attention to the cast.

Kasha pushed herself into a standing position and looked at the cast. Reading the expressions on their faces she said, "there was a breach in the east wall, about fifty of them got through. It took us forever to hunt them all down."

"Well, how do you know you got all of them?" Bakura growled.

"Because, there was a spell put on the wall so that if it was breached it would count how many of _them_ got through."

Kasha rolled her eyes at Bakura. She wasn't an idiot; she had taken precautions in case something like this happened.

"Well, you have two choices," Kasha said, "you can go to bed and get another…" she looked down at her watch, "hour and a quarters sleep. Or, you can come and have breakfast now."

With that Kasha turned and walked over towards the dining room.

Ten minutes later Kasha, Shadow and the entire cast were sitting at the dining table.

Kasha was surprised that she didn't fall asleep and have her head drop into her bowl of cereal. Shadow, of course, looked perfectly fine.

When breakfast was over and the dishes had been cleared away everyone looked at Kasha expectantly. She smiled to herself, glad that they knew the drill by now.

"Ok," Kasha said, "will the following people please meet in the living room at eight: Yami, Marik, Bakura, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Kaiba and Mokuba. In other words, everyone! Again!"

Kasha could see the nervous looks on everyone else's faces and new that this was going to be an entertaining day.

* * *

><p>8am, main living room.<p>

With everybody gathered in a sort-of circle, with Kasha sitting on her leather chair, Shadow sitting in a similar chair on her right and the cast all on the floor, it was time for the answering of truths and the doing of dares.

Kasha: Ok, the first review of the day is from… Anime-GaurdianAngel

Chaos, destruction… I did a good job. *smiles* Well I should try to include everyone again.

The yamis, Seto, Joey, Tea and Tristen: Watch the 100 hour Nyan Cat video.

The Hikaris: Do the Yamis' dare from last chapter.

Mai: If you had to marry one of the guys who would you pick and why?

Serenity: Same question as Mai.

Duke: Be locked in a windowless room with Mokuba.

Mokuba: *gives 10 sacks of candy and a chainsaw* Enjoy!

Marik and Bakura: *tosses candy* Since you didn't get any here you go! *hands sticks* Feel free to go beat someone up!

Shadow: *waves hand and make door appear*

Kasha: All people watching the 100 hour Nyan Cat video please enter through this door. Once inside… oh, that doesn't matter. *smiles*

Yami's/Seto/Joey/Tea/Tristen: *enters room*

Shadow: *waves hand again and door disappears*

Kasha: well, they might be a while so…

Music: *Caramelldansen music starts*

Kasha: dance!

Hikaris: *starts dancing*

Shadow: *gets out camera*

5 minutes later

Music: *stops*

Hikaris: *drops onto floor*

Kasha: Mai, who would you marry?

Mai: if I had to marry one of them it would have to be Kaiba. Not because I like him or anything but because of him money.

Kasha: fair enough. Ok, Serenity, same question as Mai.

Serenity: *blushes* Just don't tell my brother, ok?

Kasha: No problem.

Serenity: well, I would have to say… Tristen. *Gets redder*

Duke: NOOOOOOOOO!

Kasha: yep, I am not going to tell your brother that you said that.

Shadow: *waves hand and door reappears*

Yamis/Seto/Joey/Tea/Tristen: *staggers out of room*

Bakura/Marik: *collapses in heap*

Seto: *slides down wall*

Tristen: *falls onto floor*

Joey: *collapses by Serenity*

Tea: F… friend…ship… *collapses*

Kasha: Ah, the wonders of the Time Room. It was 100 hours for them and only 10 minutes for us.

Shadow: *waves hand and door disappears*

Kasha: Shadow, we needed that room.

Shadow: *waves hand and door re-reappears*

Duke: *gets shoved through doorway*

Kasha: Mokuba… Candy!

Mokuba: Candy? Where? Wherecandy?

Kasha: *hands Mokuba chainsaw* right through there. *Points at doorway*

Mokuba: CANDY! *Charges through door*

Door: *Closes and vanishes*

Kasha: *listens to screaming and chainsaw noises*

Bakura: *wakes up and untangles from Marik*

Bakura: *gets nocked over by candy*

Marik: *wakes up*

Bakura/Marik: *eats so much candy they get sugar rush*

Kasha: this isn't good…

Bakura/Marik: *grabs sticks*

Kasha: …this is very bad…

Bakura/Marik: *runs over and starts whacking Yami*

Kasha: …for him.

Yami: *still asleep*

Kasha: …

Bakura: *hits Yami on the head*

Yami: *wakes up*

Marik: *whacks Yami's arm*

Yami: *grabs Marik's stick and starts hitting him with it*

Kasha: STOP!

Everyone else: *stops*

Kasha: we are moving on to the next review now.

Yami/Bakura: *puts down sicks*

Kasha: Ok, our next reviewer is a new one, I would like to welcome: ImmortalAngel92!

Hmmmm… I have a large folder of dares on my laptop especially for this situation…

All male members of the cast: Dress as fairy Princesses and perform Swan Lake and I expect there to be tutus.

All female members of the cast: Have to wear blindfolds for the entire day.

Bakura: You have to spend two hours in a closet (an extremely large closet) full of Justin Bieber fangirls with his music playing on repeat.

Marik and Malik: Slow dance to the song Beauty and the Beast, why I love that song.

Mokuba: Here's my never ending bag of candy.

Tea: Must lock herself in a small room with Mokuba until he calms down.

Yugi and Ryou: Steal Kasha's alarm clock without her noticing

Joey and Kaiba: You have to duel and Joey has to win.

I have more but this in enough for now…

Kasha: I like this person already. *smiles evilly*

Kasha: to the theatre!

* * *

><p>One blinding flash of white light later…<p>

Kasha sat back in her chair, a drink in one hand and a large box of popcorn in the other. Shadow sat to her right, eating a bit of cocked meat she pulled out of thin air with one hand and holding her video camera in the other. Tea, Mai and Serenity sat to Kasha's left, eating a variety of snacks.

Suddenly the curtains were pulled back revealing a large stage shrouded in darkness. Music slowly starts to play and the lights come on revealing all of the guys, in tutus, playing out the beginning of the first scene.

Yami was wearing a red and gold tutu, the same deep shade of red as his face, and was playing the prince. Bakura was wearing a dark green and black tutu while his face shifted from one type of red to another. Bakura was playing Von Rothbart. Marik was looking a little too happy in his green and gold tutu. He played the princes mother. Joey played a princess in a green and silver tutu. Seto also played a princess, his red face stood out against his dark blue tutu. Duke played the third princess, he wore a red tutu with his black hair untied and brushed so that it flowed down his back. Mokuba played the forth princess, somehow he had ended up in a pink tutu and was hiding behind his brother's, I mean her sister's, leg. The last princess was played by Tristen who was wearing a green tutu and a very red face.

The first scene played with the prince dancing with each of the princesses in turn, while his mother looked on with proud eyes. In the background Rothbart sneered at those celebrating.

Kasha looked over at Shadow who was video taping the hole thing and whispered, "Aren't they going to see the camera?"

"I put an invisibility spell on it."

"Oh."

In the second scene Yugi, Malik and Ryou appear. Yugi wore a purple and gold tutu with a gold tiara on his head. He also had had his hair brushed back so that he really looked like a girl. Malik and Ryou were dressed in white tutus and played two of the swans.

After the play had ended and the guys had gotten changed into clothes that were not pretty tutus everyone meet up again in the living room.

Kasha: OMR that was the funniest thing I have ever written.

Shadow: yep, and I recorded all of it. *smirks*

All guys: What!

Shadow: *holds up camera*

Bakura: give that here you which!

Shadow: to late, I already posted it on you-tube.

Kasha: to the next dare!

Tea/Mai/Serenity: *are suddenly blindfolded*

Kasha: ok, Shadow would you please call forth the Justin Bieber Fangirl Closet of Doom!

Shadow: *waves hand and door appears*

Bakura: *gets shoved into closet*

Closet: *closes door and disappears*

Kasha: ok, well, with that done we are going to take a break for lunch. I mean, it is like 1.30 in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>2.30pm, main living room.<p>

Kasha: ok, we still have an hour until Bakura gets back so… Music!

Music: *starts playing Beauty and the Beast*

Marik: *smirks and grabs Malik by the waist*

Malik: *blushing like a tomato*

Shadow: *still using video camera*

Kasha: while they're busy… Mokuba! Candy!

Mokuba: CANDY! *runs into small room and dives into bag of candy*

Tea: *gets shoved into room with Mokuba*

Kasha: you know what you have to do Tea.

Tea: *fumbles around a bit before finding key and locking herself in*

Kasha: excuse me. *runs to her room and finds clock gone*

Ryou/Yugi: *hides alarm clock behind them*

Kasha: *returns to living room* well, good job you two.

Kaiba: I am not going to lose to the mutt.

Shadow: you can either do the dare or get out of my Hikari's house.

Kaiba: *throws Duel Disk to mutt* lets get this over with.

Kaiba/Joey: Duel!

Shadow: *still holding video camera*

Joey: All right! I won! I finally beat Kaiba!

Kasha: *lets Mokuba and Tea out of small room since Mokuba calmed down*

Shadow: all right, everyone back where you were when we started.

Cast: *moves*

Kasha: All right, now onto the third review!

Cast: *pales*

Kasha: yep, we have three reviews today, or did you all forget about… BeautifulWeddingFlower!

O, Hai.

Mokuba- Please…I gotta ask…*holds up kitty suit* Pretty please?

Ryou- *Hugs* I just wanted to give you a hug.

To all: How well do you think LittleKuriboh captured your personalities it YGOTAS?

Tristen: Cut the point off your hair!

Mokuba: …fine… *gets into kitty suit*

Ryou: thanks for the hug! *Smiles*

Yami: I am not like that, at all.

Yugi: I think LittleKuriboh needs to watch the original series more.

Bakura: what is up the 'I'm not guy, I'm just British' thing? I'm not British, I'm Egyptian.

Kasha: so you are gay!

Bakura: *growls*

Ryou: Um, I'd have to agree with Yugi.

Marik: why didn't I come up with the Evil Counsel of Doom! Why! WHY!

Malik: no comment.

Seto: I will never watch that atrocity again.

Joey: there are so many things rong with that that whoever the heck it was who made that.

Mokuba: Seto wouldn't let me watch it.

Tristen: I honestly couldn't understand any of it.

Tea: I was described perfectly, friendship is the- *vanishes*

Shadow: I sent her to the sound proof closet.

Kasha: *nods*

Duke: I've seen worse interpretations of me.

Mai: I don't care what some freaky fangirl put in her made up little series.

Serenity: it's good for a comedy, but…

Kasha: and that is what they think. Now… *hands scissors to Tristen*

Tristen: Good by, cool hair… *snips point of hair* Noooooo!

Kasha: oh, look on the bright side, that's all the truths/dares that we have for today.

* * *

><p>Chapter epilogue<p>

The cast were just about to walk into their rooms that night when,

"Light bulb!"

The cast turned to Kasha, unsure as to wether they should be afraid or not.

"I just got an awesmazing idea!" Kasha said.

"A _what_ idea?" Bakura growled.

"Awesmazing, it is a combination of awesome and amazing. My mum uses that word a lot, apparently she got it from a TV show or an add or something." Kasha explained. "Anyway, tomorrow we are going to have… a medieval special! I'm going to be the Princess and Shadow will the Royal Assassin and my personal bodyguard. Tomorrow the house will become a castle, the men will become knights, the women will become princesses and, if we're lucky, we will even have a dragon! Good night everyone!"

And she vanished. No flash of light, no puff of smoke, she just vanished.

* * *

><p>Yes, the next chapter will be a medieval special, so please send in medieval type truthsdares. Also, my mum really does use the word awesmazing.

Now, I know that it took a long time for me to put up this chapter but in my defence it is 15 pages and over 3000 words long. That makes this chapter the longest chapter so far.

I would now like to thank:

_BeautifulWeddingFlower_

_Anime-GardienAngel_

_ImmortalAngel92_

for reviewing!

R&R and see you next chapter!


	9. Castles, dragons and a wedding

Random quotes: How to ring a doorbell, five easy steps (with pictures) I got this off the Internet.

Bakura: Where the bl***y h*** have you been!

It was the schoolwork I tell you! The schoolwork!

And now for chapter nine of… Torture the YGO cast! Disclaimer!

Yami: yugiohgirlkasha516 does not own the anime/manga Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>Kasha awoke to the soft light of early morning flittering in through the gap in her curtains. The bed underneath her was softer than she remembered and the sheets felt like silk.<p>

She forced her eyes open a crack and looked down. The bed she was in was larger than the one she had gone to sleep in and it did, in fact, have silk sheets. It was a four post bed with a white mosquito net type thing around it and had deep blue blankest with gold patterns on them.

Looking around the room she found that it was made out of stone, it had a smooth stone floor and hard stone walls and a solid stone ceiling.

Turning her head she could see the edge of a large fur rug on the floor underneath her bed.

On the left side of the room was a wooden writing desk with parchment and a pot of what she guessed was ink and a quill, or a writing feather. There was also a large fireplace with a large stack on wood next to it.

On the right side of the room were a finely carved wooden wardrobe at one end and three tall wooden bookshelves at the other. In between them was wooden door.

The far end of the room was bare except for a large door.

Kasha searched through her mind for her yami.

_What is it, Hikari?_ Shadow asked, though it was obvious that she already knew the answer.

_Where are you? And where am I?_ Kasha asked.

_You are in your castle, _Princess _Kasha._

_Hu?_

Shadow sighed across the link, _last night you said that you wanted today to be a medieval special, remember? You were the princess and I am the Royal Assassin and your house is a castle._

Kasha thought back to the previous night, that was right, she had said those things. Then, that must mean…

_You turned my house into a castle! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_This is what you wanted Hikari. Now, would you call out here and tell your guards to let me through?_

Kasha got a mental picture of what was happening and sat up slightly in her bed.

"Guards!" she called. "Let my personal guard through!"

The doors were pushed open by two tall, muscular guys wearing armour with a spear in one hand and a sword at each of their sides. The only strange thing about them was that they were both grey and hazy, like pictures for a TV with really bad reception.

The guards bowed to her and let Shadow through before going to close the door.

A young servant girl ran through the doors just before they closed.

The servant placed a device that looked suspiciously like her laptop on the table beside her bed, bowed, and left the room.

Kasha, of course, jumped out of bed and ran to turn on her computer. As it was loading Shadow cast a spell so that Kasha was ready for the day in a beautiful dark blue and silver princess gown.

Kasha went straight to checking her reviews and gave an insane fangirl squeal. She closed her computer, slipped it under her bed and ran over to the door.

Kasha suddenly noticed something and turned around, looking back at her yami. It was only then that she realised that, for the first time in a long time, her yami was wearing something that wasn't dark coloured normal clothes or black clothes with a small amount of armour.

Shadow was dressed in a black outfit with steel tall-boots, a steel breastplate, steel gauntlets and a steel helm. There were two claw weapons strapped to her belt.

"Is something wrong, Hikari?" Shadow asked, smirking.

"No, nothing."

Kasha turned around and walked out of the room, heading towards the dinning room.

DONG. DONG. DONG.

Kasha stopped when she heard the familiar sound of people falling out of bed.

"Shadow, what was that?" Kasha asked.

"That? Oh, that was the wake up bell." Shadow said, the smirk still on her face.

Kasha shock off her yami's antics and continued on her way to the dinning room. When she got there, however, she realised that the right term for the room would have to be the Royal Banquet Hall, because the room was a long stone chamber with a giant wooden table running up the middle and a large throne at the end. There were large windows running along the walls on either side of the room, which was strange since the room didn't lead to the outside in any direction.

Kasha walked over and sat down on the throne at the end of the table and called for the morning meal to be brought out.

A large group of servants, all grey and hazy like the guards, began setting plates of food down on the table.

After about twenty minutes the cast came down, although they were dressed a little differently. All of the girls were dressed in beautiful princess gowns and all of the boys were wearing the clothes of rich nobles.

The Cast just sat down and began eating breakfast like they did every day, not even bothering to get angry at Kasha for the wake-up call.

When the food had been eaten and the table had been cleared the cast looked at Kasha for the list of unfortunate people that would suffer at the truths and dares of the insane fangirls and fanboys who read and reviewed the fic that was their lives.

Kasha gave the Cast her best Cheshire Cat smile. "Everyone," she said.

The cast froze as the blood drained from their faces.

"I want everyone to meet my in the courtyard in one hour for the torture."

* * *

><p>The courtyard, 7.30am<p>

Kasha sat on her throne in the courtyard, aka the backyard (now without the pool), and the cast were standing before her looking more nervus then usual.

"Ok peoples," Kasha said, "I have an important announcement to make. We have a new reviewer!"

The cast looked horrified at the announcement.

"Oh, don't worry, well get to them later." Kasha said. "For now, onto the torture!"

Kasha: ok, our first review is from… ImmortalAngel92!

Medieval theme! COOL!

I've never done one of them before… *puffs into a beautiful princess gown* Now for the truths. *smiles evilly*

Truths first then dares.

All: How did you enjoy Swan Lake?

Boys: How did you like your tutus?

Bakura: How do you feel about this. *blasts Justin Bieber through the room*

Now for the dares.

Girls: Get trapped in a very tall tower that will be guarded by Zara dragon! *turn Zara the OC into a dragon and sends her on her way*

All the guys except the Yami's: Go on a quest to rescue them.

Yamis: Find my Yami.

*In special whisper only Kasha and Shadow can hear* This is a wild goose chase, and far as I know I don't have one… but then again you never know. Call them back after the others rescue the girls.

Have fun!

Kasha: *laughs insanely*

All boys except Marik: Worst. Experience. Ever.

Marik: it was fun. *Smiles*

Rest of cast/Kasha/Shadow: *sweatdrops*

Girls: very… interesting. *Giggles*

Kasha: ok, next question!

All boys except Marik: I hated it.

Marik: it was pwi~tty. *smiles*

Rest of cast/Kasha/Shadow: *sweatdrops*

Justin Bieber: *gets shot across courtyard* AAAHHHHHHHH!

Bakura: I knew that cowards could float but I didn't know that bratty Canadians could fly. *snickers as Bieber crashes into wall*

Shadow: *creates very tall tower*

Girls: *are suddenly trapped in very tall tower*

Zara: *lands on tower* RRRAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! *breaths fire*

Kasha: well, go save them boys!

All boys except the Yamis: *are terrified* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *runs off to save girls or hide in the tower*

Yamis: *goes looking for ImmortalAngel92's Yami*

Joey/Tristen/Duke/Kaiba: *battling Zara dragon*

Mokuba: *sitting with Kasha, Shadow and the girls* are we going to tell them…

Kasha: later, the mark of a true knight is having slain a dragon. But we'll tell them they can stop before they kill Zara.

Tristen: *is about to stab Zara*

Kasha: STOP! The princesses have been rescued by the knight now dubbed Sir Mokuba!

Joey/Tristen/Duke/Kaiba: oh…

Sir Mokuba: *sitting with princesses*

Kasha: Thanks Zara, you can go now!

Zara: RRRAAAAWWWWWW! *flies away*

Kasha: onto the next review! This one is from our new reviewer: Quiet Harmony-chan!

Why hello Kasha I happen to think this final chapter wasvery good and now onto the dares. -cackles-

Mai: dress up as a concubine for the special. -laughs insanely-

Tea: you are now Joan of the Arc so BERRRRNNNNNNNN!

Joey: you are Mai's master. -haha-

Tristen/Duke/Serenity: All three of you are now knights serving Kaiba. Go kill the evil troll Mokuba and the evil wizard Yami Marik!

Pegasus: (if you could please add him) Be a joker for your lord Kaiba.

Kisara: (if you add her please) Have a grand ceremony of a wedding with Kaiba.

Ryo: -smiles- You and your darkside are now serfs so go till the soil and bring food for your lord's table.

Okay I think that is it. I tried to make them all as different as possible since you have so few reviewers. Hope this makes you happy!

– Harmony-chan

Kasha: and there is our new reviewer! I like her already. *smiles evilly*

Shadow: *snaps fingers*

Mai: *dressed as a concubine*

Kasha: ok, now… *looks at Tea and smirks* I'm not entirely sure what the dare means but…

Tea: *catches on fire*

Kasha: I have a tendency to take things literally.

Tea: *running around room screaming*

Kasha: Next dare.

Joey: *face turns red* oh man…

Shadow: *snaps fingers*

Tristen/Duke/Serenity: *dressed as knights*

Mokuba: oh no…

Marik: no knight can defeat the evil wizard Marik! No… *thunk*

Serenity: *holding stick*

Mokuba: *runs away*

Tristen: *runs after troll* Get back here you little…!

Duke: *stabbing Marik* hey! What about me!

Serenity: *joins Tristen*

Marik: *lying in pool of his own blood*

Kasha: hurray! People dying!

Shadow: Finally. *holding bowl of popcorn*

Mokuba: *gets stabbed to death*

Kaiba: *tied up with magic chains* NO! Mokuba! NO!

Kasha: ok, now what was next? Oh yeah… I call on the Plot Hole of Doom!

Plot Hole of Doom: *opens, drops out Pegasus, closes*

Pegasus: *holding Funny Bunny plushie* What? Where are we Funny Bunny?

Shadow: *snaps fingers*

Pegasus: *dressed as joker* What!

Kasha: ok, now juggle!

Shadow: *rolls eyes and snaps fingers*

Pegasus: *starts juggling* what in the world is going on here! And why am I juggling multi-coloured tennis balls?

Kasha: because Harmony-chan dared you to.

Pegasus: …

Kasha: ok, to the main what-ever-it's-called chamber!

One flash of blinding light later…

Kasha: do you, Kisara, take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Kisara: I do.

Kasha: and do you, Seto Kaiba, take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Kaiba: I do.

Mokuba: *holds up rings*

Kisara: *slides ring onto Kaiba's finger*

Kaiba: *slides ring onto Kisara's finger*

Kasha: I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!

Kaiba: *kisses Kisara*

Everyone else: *cheers*

Kasha: to the after-party!

Everyone: *suddenly in ballroom*

Kasha: Music! Give us something classy!

Music: on it. *starts playing*

Kasha: Ryou! Bakura! Get your buts over here!

Ryou/Bakura: *walks over*

Bakura: *growls* what is it?

Shadow: *snaps fingers*

At the farm:

Ryou: what in the world…?

Bakura: Damn, I forgot about that dare.

Ryou: Bakura!

Bakura: What!

Ryou: language!

Bakura: *rolls eyes* Lets just get this over with… *lifts shovel*

Back at the after-party:

Kasha: well, I think today is going very well don't you?

Shadow: dragons, fighting, people getting killed… for once I'd have to agree with you.

Kasha: *smiles*

Ryou/Bakura: *hauls food to table*

Bakura: finally. *collapses*

Ryou: *drops to floor* why did it have to be manual labour?

Kasha: I don't know, that's just what Harmony-chan wanted.

Shadow: *snaps fingers and party disappears*

Kasha: *pulls bazooka out of thin air* to the dungeon with you! *Fires bazooka at Pegasus*

Pegasus: *gets shot backwards down shoot while still holding plushie*

Kasha: next review! This is from… Anime-GardeinAngel

Well, this should be interesting. *sees large shadow fly over head* Um, looks like my pet dragon Killer got out, again. Um, I think he's coming your way so don't slay him if you see him. He has a black collar with a little skull shaped name tag. Anyway, onto the torture!

Boys: JOUSTING TORNAMENT! WINNER GETS TO KISS A PRINCESS OF HIS CHOICE!

Girls: Have a Princess Pagent to see who is the best princess.

Mokuba: Destroy any technology your brother has with him.

Bakura, Marik, Malik, Kaiba, Joey, Duke, Tristen and Yami: Go find my sweet Killer for me. If even ONE SCALE is scratched on him then you eight will be in a world of pain. Sure he weighs more than an adult elephant but he's still a baby. SO GO FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK!

Shadow: Make sure those idiots actually succeed please.

Kasha: to the jousting arena!

Kisara: you have a jousting arena?

Kasha: yes, yes I do.

* * *

><p>One flash of light later…<p>

Kasha sat on her throne on top of the raised stone platform in front of the jousting arena. The other princesses sat on their thrones on similar platforms on this side of the arena. The other side of the arena was an open area of dirt where the grey, hazy commoners had gathered to watch the tournament.

Shadow stood at the front of the arena on a wooden platform so that she could play judge and get the best view of when someone fell off their horse.

The first match was about to start and Shadow called out, using magic to make her voice louder,

"First match: Sir Ryou VS Sir Pegasus!"

Ryou came out onto the field clad in silver armour riding his horse and Pegasus came out onto the field from the other side wearing regular steel armour riding a brown horse.

"Round one! Knights! Take your lances!"

Both Ryou and Pegasus had grey, hazy squires that handed them their lances. The two knights led their horses to either end of the track and stood ready.

"Charge!"

Ryou and Pegasus charged down the track and lances collided with armour. The air was filled with the splintered remains of a lance.

"Round one: Sir Ryou, hit! 5 points! Sir Pegasus, hit! 3 points!"

They went through the four rounds of the match and the scores were:

"Sir Ryou: round 1, 5 points. Round 2, 5 points. Round 3, 3 points. Round 4, 10 points. Total: 23 points!

Sir Pegasus: round 1, 3 points. Round 2, 0 points. Round 3, 0 points. Round 4, 3 points. Total: 6 points! Winner Sir Ryou!"

Pegasus staggered across the field after having had his but knocked off his horse and fell through a hole in the ground back down to the dungeon.

"Second match! Sir Ryou VS Sir Yugi!"

Each of the knights took their positions.

"Charge!"

They charged.

* * *

><p>STOP!<p>

Now, since I'm too lazy to write out every one of the eleven matches I'm going to skip to the end and just give you the gist of the tournament.

Ryou beat Yugi. Ryou lost to Mokuba. Mokuba lost to Tristen. Tristen beat Duke. Tristen lost to Joey. Joey lost to Kaiba. Kaiba lost to Malik. Malik lost to Bakura. Bakura beat Marik. Bakura lost to Yami by 1 point. So, Yami won.

START!

* * *

><p>Yami got off his horse and his armour faded out of existence, leaving him back in his regular clothes. After getting use to not having to lug the weight of his armour around Yami walked up to Princess Tea and kissed her, as the dare said he had too.<p>

Kasha suddenly yelled: "Princess Pagent!" and everyone found themselves in a large chamber that had a stage at one end and was filled with rows of seats.

The boys were sitting in the seats while the girls were standing on the stage in a row. Kasha and Shadow were sitting at what looked like a judges panel.

"Wait!" Kasha yelled. "We need a couple more judges!"

There was a poof of sparkly smoke and the table had grown to extra seats which Yami and Yugi found themselves sitting in.

"Hay!" Joey yelled. "How come they get ta be da judges?"

"Because they are my favourite characters and what I say goes!" Kasha yelled back.

"Lets just get this over with." Shadow said.

"It is time for the first challenge for our would-be princesses!" said a voice coming from somewhere.

There was another woof of sparkly smoke and music started playing and coloured lights shone onto the stage.

Suddenly all of the girls were dressed in princess gowns, with tiaras on and their hair done up all funny, and sitting at a long table. In front of each of them was a plate with an orange on it.

"The first challenge for the princesses is… to peel and then eat an orange with a knife and fork!"

"That's right!" Kasha said. "Now, for each challenge all four of us judges will give you a score between one and ten. The combined total of the scores you get will be the points you have earned for that challenge. Whoever does the best in each challenge will get an extra ten points. Whoever has the highest score at the end wins!"

Tea, Mai, Serenity and Kisara began the task.

Tea got mad after a few tries and stabbed her orange with her knife… repeatedly.

Mai sliced the skin off her fruit in flat peaces and one landed in her hair somehow. She spent five minutes trying to get it out.

Kisara fiddled around with her utensils, not knowing what to do.

Serenity sat calm and poised as she peeled her orange with ease.

After ten minutes the contestants brought their oranges up to the judges. Tea went first. Her orange was a mashed up blob with the skin still very much on it. Yugi gave her a one. Yami gave her a one. Kasha gave her a one. And Shadow gave her a negative one.

"You can't do that!" Tea yelled.

"Yes, I can." Shadow said calmly. "Kasha said between one and ten. Which could mean either positive or negative numbers."

"I second the negative numbers motion!" Kasha said. "Your score for this round is… 2! Next!"

Tea stormed away with little thunder clouds flashing lightning around her head and through her orange, and the plate it was on, onto the ground. The plate stubbornly refused to break.

Mai walked up next. Her orange was a bit more in tact, though it seemed pretty small.

* * *

><p>Pause!<p>

Ok, from now on I'm going to be writing what the judges say in script form because it's easier. Also, has anyone else noticed how long this chapter is? It's huge! Ok, well, that's it for now. Let's get back to the story.

Play!

* * *

><p>Yugi: well, you did get all of the skin off so… I say 8 points.<p>

Shadow: she cut off half the orange. Four points.

Kasha: *sigh* I say six points. You did good, but a princess must be perfect.

Yami: I agree with Kasha. Six points.

Freaky Background Voice: contestant number two, Mai Valentine, receives 24 points for round one.

Mai walked away looking at her plate with a look that said, _now what am I going to do with you?_

Serenity walked up to the judges and placed her orange on the judge's table.

Yugi: that's grate, Serenity. Ten points.

Shadow: not to bad, I'd say seven points.

Kasha: that a very good job, nine points.

Yami: there is still a bit of skin on it and the cuts are wonky, but better than anything else so far. Nine points.

Freaky Background Voice: contestant number three, Serenity Wheeler, receives 35 points for round one.

* * *

><p>Pause!<p>

Shadow: you're butting into this a lot.

I know, but this is important. Because of how long this story already is I'm going to have to cut this pagent short.

Shadow: like you did with the jousting tournament.

Yup.

Shadow: you are getting really lazy, you know that, right?

I can't help it, this is taking forever to write and if I take too long the readers will get angry with me and hunt me down with torches and pitchforks.

Yugi: that's horrible!

What are you doing here? Never mind, get back in the story. So yeah, I'm sorry for not writing it out.

Play!

* * *

><p>Freaky Background Voice: ok, the points are at this:<p>

Tea- 38

Mai- 65

Serenity- 63

Kisara- 69

The winner of the princess pagent is… Kisara!

CRASH!

Everone turned to look at Mokuba who was holding a mallet and standing over the remains of what was once a laptop computer.

"What?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"It was the next dare." Shadow stated blankly.

Kasha: ok, onto the next dare. Bakura, Marik, Malik, Kaiba, Joey, Duke, Tristen and Yami. You have to go and find Killer the Dragon! Then bring him back here and we'll lower him into a really big room under the castle.

Joey: there is no way da I'm gonna go look'n for a dragon!

Kasha: it's either you go and find the dragon or I will lock you in the dungeon with Pegasus and make you watch a Funny Bunny marathon with him.

Joey: lets go find us a dragon!

Eight people that were mentioned in dare: *goes off looking for dragon*

Shadow: have the trap door ready. *Disappears in vortex of Shadow Magic*

Kasha: *walks over to big red lever that appeared out of thin air* and in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… now! *Pulls lever*

Killer: *appears out of thin air and falls down whole*

Kasha: *reverses lever*

Killer: *watches door close above him*

Yugi: Hurray! We're finally finished!

Cast: *starts celebrating! *

Kasha: hold it! You're not finished yet!

Bakura: there had better not be another bloody review.

Kasha: there isn't.

Cast: *breaths out sigh of relief*

Kasha: there are two more _bloody_ reviews!

Cast: *pales considerably*

Bakura: you have got to be f***ing kidding me.

Ryou: why does everyone have to torture us!

Kasha: because that is how we pass the time and ignore homework. Ok, next dare from another new reviewer: Begecko

hey this truth is for Bakura,if you had to choose between Ryo and Malik to kiss which would it be?

Dare: Bakura, kiss said person

Dare: Marik, dress like a fairy and dance around for the rest of the day.

Dare: Anyone, I don't care who, please kill Tea.

Dare: Mokuba, every time someone says "the" you have to jump up, even if your laying down.

That is all for now

Kasha: ok, Bakura who would you kiss.

Bakura: Ryou.

Kasha: and he didn't blush, wow. Ok then, kiss Ryou!

Bakura: *smirks* Hikari…

Ryou: *gulp*

Bakura: *tackles Ryou in a hot kiss*

Kasha: *wolf-whistle*

Shadow: *holding video camera* I wonder how many hits this is going to get on you-tube.

Kasha: while they are… um, busy… lets get on with the next dare.

Marik: *in sparkly pink tutu with wings* la la la *dancing around room jumping over things*

Kasha: *holding camera* this is gonna get a lot of you-tube hits.

Yugi: I've had to put up her friendship speeches the longest. I should get to kill her.

Yami: no Hikari, I will not let you kill anyone, not even… _that._ She doesn't deserve to die by your hands. I will kill her.

Yugi: … ok, fine.

Malik: ok, but I want to pin her to the wall first. Marik was teaching me how to throw knives. *Crazy grin*

Yami: fine by me.

Malik: *flings daggers at Tea and pins her to the wall*

Yami: *runs over and stabs Tea repeatedly in her arms and legs and stomach and chest and face*

Kasha: next dare is… oh yeah, Mokuba has to jump every time someone says 'the'.

Mokuba: *jumps* hay!

Kasha: ok, time to introduce our next reviewer. Silverstream28

Hello!. I'm a bit new to this, so sorry if they are a bit off-topic. You're doing medevial stuff, right?

Kaiba: Do a backflip off the (Mokuba jumps) highest tower. Since you're rich you might have something on you to keep yourself from hitting the ground.

Yami: sing "Friday" for an hour straight while trapped in a small stone room with a pissed-off dragon.

Bakura and Marik: Swordfight, light the nights did. Stop only when someone passes out.

Mokuba: Here's some candy! And a sword! Feel free to attack anyone you like!

Kaiba: might as well get this over with. *Back-flips off tower*

Yami: so… the

Mokuba: *jumps*

Yami: reason why Killer is still here is…

Kasha: I hope you can sing, run and not get set on fire all at once. *Pulls remote out of pocket and presses big, red button*

Yami: *falls through trap door and down shoot* oh no…

Kasha: your time starts… now! *Presses button on remote and closes door*

Yami: *clears throat and starts singing*

Killer: *growls and bares fangs* _fresh meat!_

Bakura: *holding sword* ready Marik? *Smirks*

Marik: that's fairy Marik, dum-ass! *Still in pink fairy outfit*

Bakura: whatever! *Attacks*

Mokuba: candy! *Dives into candy and grabs sword*

Tristen: run for the hills!

Cast: *runs away*

Kasha: now I think we just have to wait for Mokuba to calm down and then we can have dinner.

Shadow: I'll tell the servants to start preparing the feast. *Disappears*

* * *

><p>Finally! I finished chapter nine! This thing has been trying to kill me for, like, two months! And I am so sorry it took so long. Schoolwork. Homework. Teachers. Stuff.<p>

Anyway, First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for this chapter:

ImmortalAngel92, Quiet Harmony-chan, Anime-GuardianAngel, Begecko and Silverstream28. I have so many new reviewers! Thanks everyone!

Also, I have an important announcement! From now on every fifth chapter will be a Themed Special. Like chapter four was a pool party and this, chapter nine, was a medieval chapter. The next special will be chapter 14! If you would like to make a request for one of the specials please PM me. I might not get to your idea for a while but I will put it up some time.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Random quote: it's awesmazing (cross between awesome and amazing) my mum says this all the time, lol.

Bakura: Where the f*** have you been!

Marik: You've been gone for, what, two months?

I know, I know, and I am so sorry for not updating sooner but my uncle Ken died and there was this whole deal with the funeral and it took forever. But, the chapter is up now and I should be putting the next one up much more quickly.

Also, I have an announcement! From now on I will be writing the reviews out in **bold **to make them easier to read. And so that people can tell where the review ends.

Shadow: yugiohgirlkasha516 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was already streaming in through the windows by the time Kasha hauled herself out of bed. She yawned and stretched before making her way over to her laptop. She hit the Power button and grabbed some clothes while she was waiting for her laptop to turn on.<p>

A few moments later and Kasha was looking at the new reviews that she had gotten. As she read she got more excited and an evil grin crept onto her face. Who would have guessed that being trapped in a large house with a group of anime characters and psychopaths could be so much fun?

Kasha had a quick shower, got changed into a pair of jeans and singlet and ran downstairs for breakfast.

Surprisingly Kasha was the last one to reach the breakfast table. She yawned and looked at the usual scene of Joey and Tristen inhaling all the food at one end of the table and everybody else trying to stay as far away from them as possible.

Suddenly Joey dropped onto the floor and started thrashing around as his face turned purple. Tristen grabbed a jug of water and tipped it into Joey's mouth. Finally Joey swallowed the food and gulped down some air. He waited a minute before diving right back at the breakfast table.

Kasha sighed at the two Breakfast Exterminators and sat down. She pulled some pancakes onto her plate and attempted to drown them in maple syrup before taking a bite out of one. She swallowed and turned to Shadow.

"So why is everyone up so early?"

"It's 8.30." Shadow said, not looking up from her toast.

"O~k then," Kasha said, "new question: why am I up so late?"

"You were drained after all the reviews yesterday. And your alarm clocks gone." Shadow took a bite out of her toast.

"Oh."

After breakfast Kasha looked up at the Cast.

"Ok," she said, "I need the following people and anyone who wants to watch to report to the new, larger living room in one hour: Mokuba, Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, Tea, Duke, Bakura, Tristen, Marik, Mai, Pegasus, Kisara and Yami."

* * *

><p>10am, new, larger living room.<p>

The previously mentioned peoples and the rest of the cast sat in a sort-of cercle in the living room. Shadow stood against one of the walls with Kaiba and Pegasus was locked in a see-through soundproof box, with air holes.

Kasha had her laptop on her lap and was looking through the reviews. Suddenly a bright smile lit up her face.

Kasha: hurray! I was wondering when we were gonna hear from her. Our first review is from… BeautifulWeddingFlower

**Oh gosh. Sorry honey. Forgot to review, I've been so busy lately… bluhah. :( I also broke my finger playing Ultimate Frisbee. .**

**Anyway:**

**Mokuba- List off every single shipping you can think between YGO, YGX and Y5D. GO!**

**Joey- Switch places with Kaiba for a day.**

**Yugi- Have you EVER been called a baby panda?**

**XOXOXOXOXO! Elizabeth**

Kasha: oh, it's fine, and sorry about your finger.

Kaiba: Mokuba doesn't know about those kinds of things.

Kasha: be quiet Kaiba. *Duct tape appears over Kaiba's mouth*

Mokuba: well, I don't know about YGX or Y5D but from YGO…

Angstshipping (Malik x Ryou)

Apprenticeshipping (Mahad x Mana)

Atticshipping (Ryou x Mana)

Aweshipping (Priest Mahad x Isis)

Azureshipping (Seto x Anzu)

Bakushipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami Bakura x Ryou)

Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yuugi)

Blueshipping (Seto x Kisara)

Boundshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yuugi)

Bronzeshipping (Yami Malik/Marik x Malik)

Casteshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Thief King Bakura)

Castleshipping (Priest Seto x Joey x Seto)

Citronshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik)

Cobaltshipping (Priest Seto x Seto x Kisara)

Conquestshipping (Valon x Mai)

Geminishipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami Bakura)

Gemshipping (Thief King Bakura x Ryou)

Hikarishipping (Malik x Ryou x Yugi)

Kiddyshipping (Mokuba x Rebecca)

Mizushipping (Priest Seto x Kisara)

Mobiumshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yami Yugi x Yugi)

Monarchshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Yami Yugi)

Outcastshipping (Thief King Bakura x Kisara)

Pleashipping (Priest Mahad x Priestess Isis)

Polarshipping (Joey x Mai)

Psychoshipping (Yami Malik x Yami Bakura)

Puppyshipping (Seto x Joey)

Puzzleshipping (Yami Yuugi x Yuugi)

Revertshipping (Priest Seto x Joey)

Rivalshipping (Seto x Yugi)

Sealshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Mahad)

Siblingshipping (Mokuba x Serenity)

Tendershipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou)

Thiefshipping (Yami Bakura x Malik)

Trapshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi x Ryou x Yuugi)

Vaseshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Mana)

Yamishipping (Yami no Malik x Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi)

Yuumeishipping (Yami Malik/Marik x Malik x Yami Bakura x Ryou x Yami Yugi x Yugi)

And that's all I can think of at the moment.

Kasha: wow…

Shadow: *impassive*

Kaiba: *looks horrified*

Rest of cast: 0_0'

Kasha: ok now that that's over. Shadow, if you would be so devious.

Shadow: *snaps fingers*

One poof of smoke and flash of light later…

Kaiba (Joey): man do I feel weird.

Joey (Kaiba): shut it mutt.

Kasha: I think the two of you need to look in a mirror *snickers*

Shadow: *poofs large mirror in front of Joey and Kaiba*

Kasha: and 3… 2… 1…

Joey (Kaiba)/ Kaiba (Joey): I'm you!

Mokuba: oh, this is gonna get confusing

Tea: Friendship!

Kasha: Yugi, have you ever been called a baby panda?

Yugi: well… yeah, a couple of times. Once by this little kid at the zoo, and the rest of the times was when I was being chased by fangirls. *Looks embarrassed*

Kasha: well…

Yugi: I look nothing like a baby panda! *Red faced*

Kasha: maybe, but your just as cute as one *glomps Yugi*

Yugi: can't… breathe…

Kasha: sorry! *Drops Yugi*

Yami: *picks up Yugi and takes him away from crazy authoress. Glares*

Tea: Friendship!

Kasha: ok, on to the next review! Hay, we have a new reviewer! Everyone say hello to… SetoKaiba4Life

**I really enjoy these types of stories! :)**

**Dares:**

**Joey: Beat Duke with a stick while yelling "PINATA"**

**Tea: Shut up for the entire chapter. Your friendship speeches annoy me to no end and I hate your guts.**

**Duke: After your beating, listen to Justin Beiber.**

**Bakura: Please send Duke to the Shadow Realm afterwards! (I hate Duke and Tea!)**

**Mokuba: Carry around a stick for the rest of the chapter and randomly whack people in the heads! Nobody is allowed to send you to the Shadow Realm and Seto is NOT allowed to ground you!**

Kasha: well, thankyou for the dares SetoKaiba4Life!

Kaiba (Joey): *with a stick* PINATA! *Starts whacking Duke*

Duke: what the- THWACK –is going on here? – THWACK – Ow! Would you – THWACK – stop doing that! – THWACK –

Kasha: Joey and Kaiba switched bodies, remember.

Duke: sh*t

Kasha: ok, moving on.

Tea: but friendship… muunf!

Kasha: *holding duct tape*

Duke: *curled up on floor* is it over…?

Kasha: not by a long shot.

Shadow: *naps fingers*

Duke: *suddenly wearing headphones* what the… ahhhhhhh! *Clutches at ears* Make it stop!

Kasha: well, while he suffers, would anyone like pudding? *Holds out pudding*

Kaiba (Joey): Pudding! *Starts scarfing down pudding*

Kasha: *laughing her head off* that looks so messed up! Ahahaha!

Rest of cast: 0_0'

Kasha: good pudding. *Swallows pudding*

Duke: my ears are bleeding!

Kasha: well, we can't have Dice Boy dieing from over exposure to the… _noise_ that people sometimes refer to as music. *Sighs*

Shadow: *snaps fingers*

Duke: *curled up on floor, again*

Kasha: just one more torture for you, Dice Boy. Bakura?

Bakura: *smirks*

Duke: *is swallowed by shadows* aaahhhhh!

Kasha: well, just one more- THWACK hay!

Mokuba: *hides stick behind back*

Kasha: well, that was the last dare for that review onto the next one. This one's from, Quiet Harmony-chan

**Me: Hi! I'm so happy that you added me! Thankyou!**

**Nanami: Hmm just be happy I gave you the inspiration to do this.**

**Me: AHH! Sorry that's my muse! Anyway time for the Truths and Dares!**

**Tristen: You are now a monster hunter burn the witch and vampire. (Duke and Yami respectively)**

**Marik, and Bakura: Okay boy and girl time for the both of you to speak in your Singapore voice.**

**Mai, Pegasus, Kisara, Joey: The four of you need to set up an Asylum and become therapists for Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Tea.**

**Me: Totally weird and random! Thanks a ton and I hope school will be kind to you!**

Kasha: hurray! More awesmazing dares!

Ryou: did you just say…?

Kasha: don't blame me! I picked it up from my mother!

Bakura: what do you know, weird is genetic. *Smirks*

Kasha: yep, anyway onto the dares.

Yami: but Duke is in the Shadow Realm.

Kasha: so bring him back!

Bakura: _I'll_ do it.

Marik: no _I'll_ do it. I haven't gotten enough lines. *Brings Duke back from Shadow Realm*

Tristen: *jumps onto Duke* I've got him! I've got him!

Duke: *running around is circles* what is going on here?

Shadow: here *hands Tristen some rope as Duke runs passed*

Tristen: ha!

Duke: *tied up with rope* what is happening! I thought I was finished for the chapter!

Kasha: well, you're not, so just sit there and wait for your execution.

Duke: Execution! *Struggles against rope*

Tristen: now, where did the vampire go?

Yami: crap. *Runs*

Tristen: get back here! *Runs after Yami while holding a wooden stake*

Yugi: *crying*

Kasha: *hugging Yugi* it's all right, we'll bring him back next chapter if not sooner.

Yami: AHH! *Still running for his life*

Bakura: Ahahaha! Run, Pharaoh, run! Ahahaha!

Yami: shut up, Tomb Robber!

Marik: Go faster, he's gaining on you! Go faster! *Laughs like a maniac*

Tristen: Ha! *Sitting on top of a tied up Yami* can't get away now, bloodsucker.

Yami: I'm not a vampi- munf *has bit of cloth stuffed in mouth*

Kasha: take them to The Pit!

Shadow: *waiting in the courtyard*

Kasha: and here we are!

Tristen: *drags Yami and Duke to huge hole in the ground* so long, bloodsucker! *Throws Yami (wearing a red cape) into pit* so long, witch boy! *Throws Duke (wearing a which's dress) into pit*

Kasha: *grabs flame-thrower* bye-bye! *Sets Duke and Yami on fire*

Duke: AAAHHHHH!

Tristen: Hey, I was supposed to do that!

Kasha: did you say something? *Points flame-thrower at Tristen*

Tristen: *gulp* um… no. I didn't say… anything.

Kasha: oh, ok. My bad. *Smiles happily and skips away*

Tristen: *sweat-drop*

Kasha: ok, next dare.

Bakura: um…

Marik: what do they want us to do?

Kasha: I have no idea. So, lets skip this dare. Sorry Quiet Harmony-chan.

Bakura: did we just… get out of doing a dare?

Marik: …and I thought that nothing would surprise me anymore.

Kasha: next dare. Ok, time for us to go to the underground bunker!

Yugi: you have an underground bunker?

Kasha: of course! Doesn't everyone?

Shadow: -_-'

Yugi: *mutters* why did I even ask?

BANG!

Bakura: What the hell was that!

Kasha: it is called a 'dramatic entrance'

Marik: You. Are. So. Dead! *Grabs flamethrower and starts chasing authoress*

Kasha: AAHHHH!

Bakura: *grabs chainsaw* you had better save some for me!

Kasha: HELP! *Running in circles around room*

Joey (Kaiba): *sitting in corner typing on computer*

Shadow: *snaps fingers*

Marik/Bakura/Malik/Tea: *wearing straightjackets*

Mai/Kisara/Pegasus/Kaiba (Joey): *dressed as therapists*

Mai: lets get this over with.

Over the next 4 hours or so Mai, Kisara, Pegasus and Joey in Kaiba's body somehow manage to get the Freaky Foursome tied to some chairs and start giving them shock therapy. Here are some of the highlights:

1.

Kisara: *dumps a bucket of ice water on top of Bakura*

Bakura: what the hel-AAHHHH! *Jerks around while his hair catches on fire*

Mai: *zapped Bakura with a tazer*

Kasha/rest of cast: *laughing their buts off*

2.

Marik: let me out of this chair you damned mother f***ing-AHHH! What the-AAHHHH! Bas-AAHHHH!

Kaiba (Joey): *holding shock-collar remote behind back*

Everyone else: *laughing their buts off again*

3.

Malik: *running around with chair still tied to him*

Pegasus: *chases Malik around room while holding a DVD container that reads: Funny Bunny, Seasons 1 - 5*

And those were the highlights of Marik, Malik, Bakura and Tea's shock treatment therapy. Along with the highlight that, because of the duct tape, Tea couldn't say anything at all. We now return to your regularly scheduled insanity.

Kasha: well, now that that's over it's time for the next review!

Ryou: *gulps*

Kasha oh, relax, this is the last one of this chapter. And the review is from… Anime-GuardianAngel

***pulls out giant chunks of Yugi's hair out of Killer's mouth* Killer you silly dragon, Yugi isn't food. How many times do I need to remind you that just because I say someone is cute enough to eat doesn't mean you can actually eat them?**

**Killer: *gives cute eyes***

**Aww, fine I forgive you.**

**Yugi: Sorry Killer almost ate you. He was hungry and he's still a baby. Do you forgive him?**

**Yami: Nice job in the tournament. Now it's time for you to go battle Zorc in the Shadow Realm.**

**Shadow: Did anyone hurt my Killer? If yes, BURN THEM!**

**Mokuba: Have you ever wanted to ride a dragon?**

**Well, that should be all for now. *sees a large shadow* Oh boy, there goes Killer again. *thinks for a moment* Would anybody happen to have a strong admiration for dragons? It seems Killer may have picked up on that and now wants to befriend that person. That or he like the way Yugi's hair tasted and is going back for seconds. NOBODY HURT THE BABY DRAGON! *Rushes after Killer***

Kasha: well, looks like we have a truth for Yugi.

Yugi: yeah, I guess I forgive him. I mean, he only got some hair.

Kasha: aww *glomps Yugi*

Shadow: *summons Plot Hole*

Yami: *falls out of Plot Hole*

Bakura: *laughs at Yami falling out of Plot Hole*

Yami: What? Why am I…?

Marik: bye, bye *open protal to Shadow realm*

Yami: crap *falls through portal to Shadow Realm*

Yugi: can't… breath…!

Kasha: *drops Yugi* sorry!

Yugi: *sighs* it's fine.

Shadow: *pulls out flamethrower and chainsaw* Bakura. Marik.

Bakura/Marik: …yeah…?

Shadow: run *screams and starts chasing them with flamethrower and chainsaw*

Bakura: oh shit! *Runs for his life*

Marik: what the hell! *Already running for his life*

Kasha: Shadow! *pulls sword out of thin air* wait for me! *starts running after Marik*

Bakura: you people are crazy!

Shadow: you would know!

Bakura: that's the point! *shoves Duke out of the way and keeps running*

Duke: *nocks Tristen to the floor and grabs onto Serenity*

Tristen: *jumps up* get off her! *tackles Duke*

Kaiba (Joey): hey! Hands off my sister! *jumps into fight*

Mokuba: *grabs stick* AAHHHHH! *throughs self at Duke and starts thwacking(1) people on the head*

Malik: AAHHHHH! *attacks people with knives that he got from somewhere unknown*

Mai: *gets nocked from behind and throws drink onto Tea*

Tea: omph!

Mai: what was that Hun? *snickers* I didn't hear you.

Tea: *launches self at Mai*

Kisara: *somehow gets dragged into fight*

Joey (Kaiba): *is dragged in with Kisara*

Pegasus: *eating from pudding cup* and they call me a crazy fruitcake. Isn't that absurd, funny bunny?

Funny bunny: absolutely *nods* hey, can I have a pudding cup?

Pegasus: …0_0'

* * *

><p>And that was chapter ten. OMG a talking plushy! Anyway, as I always like to do at the end of the chapter I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers:<p>

BeautifulWeddingFlower

SetoKaiba4Life

Quiet Harmony-chan

Anime-GuardianAngel

I love you all! I would also like to thank all the people who took time out of their lives to read this, even after I took so long to put up the chapter, and I am glad to help anyone using this as an excuse to not do school work. R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Random quote: it's hilariable

Um, hi?

Shadow: do you know how long you've been gone?!

A while?

Shadow: tell them!

Um, almost three months.

Shadow: alright, now you can make up your excuses.

Well, you see, after I put up the last chapter I got sick, and being sick gave me writers block. Then I had writers block for a while but then I got sick again and that got rid of the writers block. But then I had to go to court as a family member of one of the victims. And then my mother told me that we were moving house, which we have, and then she told me that we were going to another country. Which we have, you will notice that on my profile page I am now listed as being in Australia. So, yeah, life.

Alright, chapter 11 is finally here and I am happy to say that we have FIVE new reviewers. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to I-Angel92, a new reviewer and the first person to send in a review for this chapter. Have a cookie!

Shadow: yugiohgirlkasha516 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Youtube.

Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>"AAHHHHHH!"<p>

Kasha shot up in bed to see one smug looking Malik, one doubled-over-in-laughter Marik and one _very _smug looking Bakura.

Apparently all three decided that it would be a good idea to throw bucket's of water over the authoress while she was sleeping… they were wrong.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Kasha launched herself across the room and started chasing the three ideoteer's around in circles, throwing spells at them. One of the spells hit Malik in the but and caused a snake to grow like a tail out of his but. The snake hissed at him and began coiling around his unbelievably feminine waist. Malik screamed and tried to run but, as the snake was attached to him, he couldn't get away from it.

A second spell ricocheted off a mirror and hit Marik in the face. Whatever the spell was supposed to do it didn't but the flash temporarily blinded Marik. Out of fear of the authoress Marik kept running but that only led to him banging into furniture and cursing like a sailor.

Finally Kasha tackled Bakura to the ground and screamed, "EAT FUR!" before blasting him with a powerful spell. Bakura shrunk and shrunk and changed shape until he disappeared under his own shirt and for a moment all was quiet.

"Meow?"

Kasha smirked and reached into the shirt and pulled out a little, white, incredibly fluffy pussycat. The Bakura Cat hissed and swiped his claws at Kasha but they couldn't even get close.

Kasha reached into thin air and her hand disappeared. She felt around for a minute before smiling and pulling her hand back out again. The authoress was holding a pink collar with little white gemstones on it. In one swift movement Kasha slipped the collar around Bakura Cat's neck and it's magic started to work.

She pulled the kitty into a hug and said, "I'm gonna call you Kura-chan."

'Kura-chan' struggled and tried to scratch the authoress but the collar's magic wouldn't let him.

Back in reality, sort of

Kasha yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed. She smiled as she remembered her lovely dream. One day, one day she would turn Bakura into a cat and he would be all hers, at least until Ryou asked to have him back.

Kasha looked over at her clock and saw that it was a little after 6am. Then she noticed the note next to her clock. She frowned slightly before picking it up and reading it.

With a soft sigh Kasha scrunched the note into a ball and tossed it across the room. The moment it left her hand the note caught fire and blazed a trail across the room. It disintegrated before it reached the rubbish bin.

Kasha pulled herself out of bed and began getting ready for another day of fun.

Dining room,

Kasha looked around at the YGO cast who were waiting in silent horror for the morning news.

"Alright people," Kasha said, "first off I would like to announce that we have some new reviewers."

The cast took a collective gulp.

"Secondly, for today we have a super-special-awesome guest joining us." *points to chic in corner* "her name is Yang and she will probably kill most of you at least once today."

The cast gulped again.

"Finally, we are going to start the days TOD's right now!"

Kasha: ok, the first dare of the day is from a new reviewer known as… I-Angel92

**My Beta has been reading this so I thought I'd take a look. Very evil… I like it. )**

**dares:**

**Bakura: Marry Tea.**

**Tea: Play Justin Bieber at the wedding.**

**Joey: Hit Duke and Tristan every time one of them says Serenity's name.**

**truths:**

**Duke: Why do you like Serenity?**

**Tristan: Same as above.**

Kasha: looks like we're having another wedding!

Bakura: crap.

Tea: Yay!

Kasha: Music!

Music: on it! *Starts Justin Bieber music*

Cast: AAHHH! *Clutching their ears*

Kasha: *wearing earplugs* do you, Tea, take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Tea: I do.

Kasha: and do you, Bakura, take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

Bakura: *growls* I do. _Like I have a choice_

Kasha if anyone here objects to these two being joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold thy tongues.

Ryou: *twitches*

Kasha: then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!

Bakura: like hell! *Storms off*

Tea: come back, Bakura, my love-AAHHH!

Yang: *watches as shadows swallow Tea*

Kasha: I would like to announce that, for this chapter, anyone who mentions L-O-V-E will be sent to the shadow realm.

Yang: *glares at cast*

Kasha: and all boys sent to the shadow realm will be tortured by constant JB music. And all girls will be tortured by woman-eaters.

Yang: say something positive, I _dare_ you. *Still glaring*

Kasha: you don't have to dare them, I-Angel92 did that for you.

Duke: I like Serenity, ow! *Gets whacked* because she's pretty

Tristen: and intelligent

Duke: and kind

Tristen: and loyal to her friends

Duke: and- AAHHH! *Gets sent to shadow realm*

Tristen: oh, crap *gets sent to shadow realm as well*

Yang: *pulse throbbing on forehead*

Kasha: well, at least we didn't have to listen to them going on and on about Serenity.

Joey: true dat

Kasha: and onto the next dare which is from another new reviewer… SerenePanic

**This is funny. OK, that's an extreme understatement. This is enough to make me think up horrible dares while cleaning, which isn't something I normally do. Think up dares; not the cleaning part. This rocks!**

Okay, the dares (sorry, no truths. I can't think up good ones):

Duke and Mai: kiss each other and make sure Joey is watching

(don't let Joey or Duke hear this one) Serenity: Tell Joey that Duke kissed you.

**Tea, Yugi, Yami, Serenity, Joey Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba, and Mokuba: lock yourselves into a room and watch Yu-Gi-Oh! season 0 with English subtitles until you start speaking in Japanese. Whenever it gets to a part where Yugi gets beat up, keep playing it over and over until Kaiba cries. Kaiba can leave when Mokuba leaves (but he HAS to watch the one where he's *shudder* NICE to Yugi), Mokuba can leave after every episode with him in it, the part where Bakura stabs his hand to stop Ryou from saving his friends in episode 26 has to be replayed over and over, Serenity has to watch Tristan with his HUGE crush on Miho-chan for every episode, Joey can leave after the episode with the puzzle and the mean teacher who wears a lot of make-up, Tea has to listen to Yugi's thoughts about her, Yugi and Yami have to listen to Tea's thoughts about them, and Yugi has to learn WHAT Yami did to Ushio and everyone else who bullied him (ha ha).**

**That's all for my psychological torture. Great job on the story!**

Kasha: well, this will be interesting.

Shadow: you're not going to write out what happens in that last dare are you.

Kasha: If the dare took up that much space in the review in would take me ages to write the whole thing out. Sorry SerenePanic ):

Mai: well, at least I brought mouthwash.

Duke: well, lets just get this over with. Hey, Serenity! Come over here for a sec, would you?

Joey: *glares at Duke* keep your hands off of my sister you-

Duke: *kisses Mai*

Joey: … What the hell!

Serenity: did you want some- oh.

Joey: *grabs Serenity and runs off* you ok sis?

Serenity: yeah, but…

Joey: what is it sis?

Serenity: well, before when you weren't looking… Duke kissed me.

Joey: … WHAAAAT! *Runs after Duke with a stick he got from somewhere*

Duke: oh crap. *Runs for his life* AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kasha: *chuckles* this will never get old. But now I want pudding.

Shadow: *hands pudding cup to Kasha*

Kasha: everything is perfect.

20 minutes later

Kasha: well, I think that's enough of that, onto the next dare.

BOOM!

Joey: what da hell just happened?

Tea: where are we?

Duke: I have no idea. And when did you get back?

Tea: I… don't… know…

Spooky Disembodied Voice: everyone please take your seats; make sure your cell phones are switched off and you have plenty of snacks. I would like to remind everyone that until all episodes of the following Japanese show have been watched and all of the parameters of the dare have been met some if not all of you will not be aloud to leave the cinema. Thankyou for your cooperation, the show will begin shortly.

Cast: 0_0' …

* * *

><p>Several hours later…<p>

Bakura: why the hell did we have to do that!

Marik: Baka

Bakura: what did you just call me!? *Attacks Marik*

Yugi: How could you have done that to them, Yami?

Yami: Aibou, I'm so sorry, I-

Yugi: no! I don't want to here it! *Runs off crying*

Yami: Aibou, come back! *Runs after Yugi*

Mokuba: I can't believe you, big brother. You were actually nice to Yugi.

Kaiba: It. Never. Happened.

Kasha: Everybody stop!

Cast: *freezes*

Kasha: All right, who is ready for the next review! I would like to welcome back one of my favourite reviewer's, Anime-GuardianAngel

***panting* Well I caught Killer before he managed to get too far. And apparently he likes the taste of hair, or maybe likes chewing on it. Anyways, on to the dares, or truths for the lucky people.**

**Yami: So who won?**

**Kaiba: First off, there's pudding on your jacket. Secondly, your dare is to watch one season of Funny Bunny.**

**Tea: Watch 7 seasons of Funny Bunny.**

**Marik and Bakura: YOU HURT MY POOR LITTLE KILLER? *deadly aura appears* It's time for you to meet Killer's uncle, Demon. Demon's a full grown dragon, who happens to follow all of my commands and is going to roast you two until even your ashes are still on fire.**

**Everyone else: You might want to run away now before Demon arrives.**

***sees giant shadow fly overhead* That would be Demon going off to roast those meanies. And people say raising dragons is dangerous.**

Kasha: I agree Anime-GuardianAngel, people over exaggerate the dangers of raising dragons. Anyway, Yami, you heard the reviewer, who won.

Yami: *looks away*

Kasha: Yami, are you going to answer me?

Yami: *says nothing*

Kasha: oh, I was hoping you would do that. *Pulls out remote control and presses big red button*

Yami: AAWWW! *Jumps out of his seat grabbing his but* what the hell!

Kasha: I put little electrical pins in the couches. *Smirks*

Shadow: now, *holds up video camera* answer the question or the video of you screaming like a little girl is going on Youtube.

Yami: *pales* fine… *mutters* Z-Zorc won.

Marik: Ah, ha, ha, ha! You lost!

Yami: _how was I supposed to know that I couldn't summon the Creator of Light while I was in the Shadow Realm?_

Kasha: ok, next!

Kaiba: there is no pudding on my jacket.

Kasha: if Anime-GuardianAngel says there's pudding on your jacket… *tips bucket of pudding onto Kaiba* …then there's pudding on your jacket.

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

Bakura: **what the hell is that noise?**

Kasha: that would be my reviewer alert. *Frowns* but why is it going off now?

Kasha walked over to her laptop that nobody noticed before and opened her reviews list.

3… 2… 1…

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cast: *jumps*

Shadow: what? What is it?

Kasha: *points at computer screen*

Shadow: Hikari…? *Looks at computer screen*

Kasha: do you see it?

Shadow: … Hikari, I think your computer is broken.

Kasha: it's not.

Shadow: so you're telling me that…

Kasha: yep.

Shadow: but that's practically…

Kasha: I know, but look at it.

Shadow: I'll got get the plot hole and gravestones ready. *Walks out of room*

Kaiba: *still covered in pudding* what the hell just happened!

Kasha: *looks up and calmly faces the YGO cast* I would like to make an important announcement. We have some last minute reviews that I have just discovered.

Yugi: more reviews? How many more?

Kasha: we have not 1, not 2, not 3, not 5, not 7, not 9, but a total of 10 new reviews.

Cast: …**WHAT!**

Kasha: we have so many reviews that I'll probably still be using them three chapters from now.

Yami: please, Ra, kill me now.

Kasha: anyway, Kaiba, I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to be watching Pegasus's favourite show.

Pegasus: oh, can I watch it with him?

Kasha: sure. Now, Tea, you have to join them. Kaiba, you only have to watch one season of that show. But Tea, you have to watch seven full seasons of Pegasus's favourite show. Oh and Yang, feel free to go along and kill them as many times as you like.

Yang: *nods*

* * *

><p>Now, I would like to send out a message to the reviewer known as Neko. I will gladly put all of your TOD reviews into up coming chapters but it might take a little while to get through them all. Also, I appreciate all of your awesome reviews and I will gladly add Akifia to the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Shortly after Tea finished her last dare.<p>

Kasha: **everyone to the underground bunker! Now! Move, people, move!**

Akifia: where the hell am I?

Yami: crap.

Bakura: what is he doing here?

Kasha: I said… **GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE BUNKER, NOW!**

The next few minutes were spent panicking and trying to find the entrance to the bunker. The next five minutes after that were spent tying up Bakura and Marik and tossing them out into the back yard (which had some how gotten three times bigger). And the next two minutes after that were spent getting snacks.

Akifia: ok, now what is going on!

Kasha: just wait, you'll see in a minute.

Akifia: but-

Kasha: buts are for sitting, not asking stupid questions.

Akifia: … 0_0'

ROAR!

Bakura: oh shi- *gets set on fire* AAHHHHHH!

Marik: you look funny, Bakur- AAHHHHHHH! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Kasha: *watching the whole thing on a flat screen T.V.

Akifia: is there a reason for any of this?

Everyone else: nope

Akifia: just checking *goes back to watching Bakura and Marik on fire*

The cast, Kasha and Shadow spent the next 40 minutes or so watch Demon shoot jets of fire at Bakura and Marik and occasionally toss one of them into the air.

After the damage done to them was too sever to be written in a T rated fan fic Kasha turned off the flat screen T.V. and decided…

Kasha: ok, it's time for the next review!

Akifia: the next what?

Kasha: *ignores him* this review is from the one, the only: MightyenaChic1996

**Hey Kasha, just wanted to say that this story made me laugh. anyway i wanted to provide a couple of dares for your story if you plan to add more to it. first off;**

yuugi, ryou, and malik all have to dress up in princess dresses that match the color of their eyes.

the yamis have to dress up as knights for the day and protect their hikaris from the other dares.

seto and joey have to kiss for at least three minutes.

mokuba here is a bag of candy for you and a can of silly string, have fun with them and whatever electronics your brother has left.

thanks for enduring my torture guys

Malik: there is no way in hell that you're getting me into a dress

Yugi: why does everyone hate us?

Kasha: oh, she doesn't hate you (I think) if she did she wouldn't have made the Yami's do all your dares for the rest of the chapter.

Ryou: so is guess this means that you're bringing back Bakura and Marik.

Kasha: how many psychopaths am I going to get landed with?

Akifia: you can bring back the dead?

POOF!

Yugi: *cough* *cough* *cough* *walks out of smoke wearing an Amethyst princess gown trimmed with gold*

Malik: *cough* *cough* *cough* purple is so not my colour *walks out of smoke wearing a purple princess gown*

Ryou: *cough* *cough* this is so embarrassing *walks out of smoke wearing an emerald princess gown trimmed with silver*

Kasha: *fan girl squeal* you look so adorable! *Runs up and glomps Hikari's*

Bakura: What. The. Hell.

Kasha: *looks over and sees Bakura and Marik are back and they and Yami are dressed like Knights*

Akifia: 0_0' …

Bakura: Hikari Baka what are you wearing?

Kasha: ok, time for the next dare!

Seto: *turns red*

Joey: there is no way, no way, that I'm gonna kiss that egotistical jerk!

Seto: not like I would want to kiss you, mutt.

Joey: **what did you just call me?**

Kasha: 3… 2… 1…

Seto/Joey: *making out*

Kasha: anyone else see this coming?

Shadow: *rolls eyes*

Yang: die! *Sends Joey and Seto to he Shadow Realm*

Kasha: well, while they're busy, oh Mokuba!

Mokuba: yeah *turns around with half a chocolate bar sticking out of his mouth*

Kasha: here's your brothers I-phone *tosses device to Mokuba*

Mokuba: *runs off to no one knows where*

Kasha: ok, now what was that next dare?

Shadow: *whispers into Kasha's ear*

Kasha: oh, right, the next review is from… SetoKaiba4Life

**Amazing! I absolutely loved it! Even if Joey and Seto switched bodies, it was funny to imagine Seto beating Duke with a stick! XD**

**Dares:**

**Seto Kaiba: Be nice to Joey for the whole chapter!**

**Joey Wheeler: Be nice to Seto for the whole chapter!**

**Marik vs Bakura: loser goes to the shadow realm! :D**

**That's all I got so far. Have fun!**

Kasha: Well, Seto and Joey already are being nice to each other, in a sense, so… Mark! Bakura! Get over here!

Bakura/Marik: *walks over to Kasha*

Kasha: ok, since SetoKaiba4Life didn't specify what the competition would be I guess I'll chose. Hmm… they've already done a knights battle… I've got it!

Marik: Really? Is it for me?

Akifia: is he a moron?

Bakura: no, he's a psychopathic moron.

Akifia: oh…

Kasha: ok, people! The challenge for Bakura and Marik is… a race!

Bakura: what?

Kasha: you heard me, you and Marik and going to race, and in your armour too.

Marik: so… what's the prize?

Kasha: the winner will, for one time only, be immune to being sent to the shadow realm by Yang.

Cast/Yang: what?!

Kasha: don't worry; I know what I'm doing.

Shadow: I think that'll make them worry more.

Kasha: works for me. Now, the race will go as follows: you will start here in the underground bunker. You will run through the underground passageway and up the ladder to the surface. From there you will dash across the yard, trying not to get roasted by Demon, and jump into the pool. You must swim to the other side and haul yourselves, and your armour, out and back onto the lawn. You must then race across the yard and into the house, with Demon between you and it. Once inside the house find the other entrance to the underground bunker and make it back to the starting line. Either the first person to the finish line or the last person left alive wins.

Also, feel free to use shadow magic and/or your weapons to hold back your opponent.

Bakura: 0_0'…

Marik: yay!

Everyone else: *sweat drop*

Kasha: racers, to your marks!

Bakura: But there aren't any.

Kasha: *points to hallway that wasn't there before* that is the starting point, and **that** *points to line on the ground* is the starting line. Your marks are at the line. Now, go!

Spooky Disembodied Voice: on your marks… get set… GO!

Bakura/Marik: *takes off running very slowly*

Kasha: this is going to take a while. *Grabs popcorn*

SDV (1): and the racers have made it to the ladder with Bakura in the lead. Bakura makes a grab for the ladder but Marik hits him over the back of the head with his sword. Bakura stumbles and Marik takes the lead. Bakura is trying desperately to open his helmet as it seams he can't see out of it. Marik has made it to the top of the ladder and pushes open the trap door. Marik has made it to the yard but Bakura has his helmet open and is making his way up the ladder. Marik is trying to dodge the jets of fire coming straight at him but he can't and is knocked down. Bakura rushes past using his shield to block the fire. Bakura is almost at the pool but Marik rushes past jumping into the water first. Bakura jumps in- oh he gets hit by fire in mid-air. Marik is making his way across the bottom of the pool- he has made it to the end. Marik is search for way back up while it seems that Bakura has already found one. Bakura is making his way up towards the surface…

Kasha: what do you think the odds are that Marik will drown?

Malik: given my luck *points at dress* he's going to win.

SDV: Bakura is back on dry land while Marik has just started climbing out himself…

Malik: told you.

Kasha: oh cuss word

SDV: Bakura throws his sword straight at demon's eye. Demon disintegrates it in mid-air. But the distraction works and Bakura is across, he's heading for the door- no he trips… wait, Marik threw his sword and knocked Bakura down. Demon goes for the easier prey and Marik gets past…

Malik: sh*t, I knew it.

SDV: Bakura gets picked up by Demon. Bakura decides to lose his armour, that's going to cost him. Bakura slips from Demons grip and makes a mad dash for the house. Marik has just found the entrance back to the bunker. Bakura pushes past him.

Marik: hey, you took off your armour! That's cheating!

Bakura's echo: and your surprised?

SDV: Marik decides to take off his armour as well and follows Bakura down the tunnel. Bakura suddenly turns for no reason and bangs into a wall.

Bakura: Marik!

SDV: Marik races past Bakura and is back in the bunker. Marik is headed for the finish line! Bakura slips past him and jumps across the line first. Bakura wins!

Random confetti shower

Malik: *sigh of relief*

Kasha: hold on a minute, you both lost your armour.

Bakura: you never said we had to cross the finish line with it.

Kasha: oh, never mind. Onto the next review that is from the one, the only, the unbelievably awesome: BeautifulWeddingFlower

**OMG SHE ARISES! Where you been child? Not like I can say anything since I'm almost two months behind on my own... *crickets chrip* I've been busy.**

**Kaiba- How did you feel when Mokuba *cough*copiedandpasted*cough* I mean "listed" those shippings? Did you know he was a fanboy?**

**Can we drag our original characters in here? No? Oh ok.**

**Ryou- Squeeze Tea and tell her you love her! Then give me a hug *glomps***

**Hey Pegasus! I'm giving you Cecelia for a chapter. *tosses blonde chick to him***

**Toodles Loves.**

**XOXO Elizabeth**

Kasha: ok, let the dares and truths begin!

Kaiba: *says nothing*

Mokuba: Seto won't let me on the Internet. *sad face*

Kaiba: you should not, and from now on will not, be reading things like that.

Kasha: ok. Tea!

Tea: yes?

Kasha: hold on just one minute. Since, MightyenaChic1996's dare is still in effect this dare will be carried out by Bakura. So, Bakura, go hug your wife.

Tea: yay! *Jumps at Bakura*

Bakura: oh fan-f*cking-tastic *hugs Tea… has heart attack… is brought back by Kasha*

Tea: *walks away happily*

Bakura: *gasps* I hate my life.

Kasha: for the happiness of the reviewer, Ryou would you please hug her?

Ryou: oh, all right. *gets glomped*

Kasha: now, where were we? Oh, right. Well, Pegasus is still watching his favourite show so Cecelia will meet him wherever he is.

Bakura: was that the last dare?

Kasha: not even close. So, our next reviewer is one that I personally like. She is the one responsible for giving us Yang…

Cast: *is terrified*

Kasha: she is the amazing: Yin Yang Zodiac Girl

**Me: I love this story!OK, these are my TOD's!**

**Yin: Zodiac, you seem to be forgetting something?**

**Me(Zodiac): Hey your not supposed to tell them my name, but thanks for reminding me. You see, me and Yin made Yang angry, and sent her to your mansion. She hates friendship, funny bunnies and will send anyone who mentions friendship, funny bunnies, love etc to the shadow realm with JB music for the boys and woman-eaters for the girls,unless they're tomboy's. Then it's JB music for them way, they die.**

**Dares:**

**Mokuba: Hypnotise Seto and make him sing Barbie Girl and you have control over him for the rest of the chapter. Feel free to make him say friendship, watch funny bunnies and do something which involves love. Then he'd die 3 times!**

**Zodiac: Sos, but it's all I got for now.**

**Yin: I don't like the dare...**

**Zodiac: Who cares what a stupid softie hippy has to say**

**Yin:...**

Kasha: why do I get the feeling that we will soon be meeting Yin?

Bakura: so it's not over yet?

Kasha: I already told you it's not over yet!

Shadow: Hikari, we are near the end of the chapter, no need to get so stressed.

Kasha: right, I'm good. Think of good things; fluffy kitties, puzzleshipping, chocolate milk, torture… ok, I'm better now.

Cast: 0_0'

Kasha: ok, Mokuba, you now control your older brother. Feel free to do what ever you want with him.

Bakura: *mutters* why can't I have that kind of control over Ryou?

Mokuba: ok… brother!

Kaiba: *blank look* yes?

Mokuba: first, take of the password lock on my laptop.

Kaiba: *removes password*

Mokuba: now, go up to Yang tell her that you love her and offer her a Funny Bunny plush toy.

Kaiba: *walks off*

Kasha: that was kind of harsh.

Mokuba: what, I didn't even get the list from my computer, I got it from the shippings list that _you _left on the kitchen counter after you made a sandwich the other day.

Kasha: um, oops?

Mokuba: *rolls eyes*

Kaiba: *screams as is sent to shadow realm*

Kasha: well, thus ends another review.

Bakura: so, we're done now?

Kasha: oh, no. We still have one very special dare for you, Bakura. *smirks evilly*

Bakura: oh, crap.

Kasha: now, who wants to tie Akifia to a chair?

Marik: oh! I do! I do!

Kasha: *tosses rope to Marik* then go ahead.

Marik: yay!

Akifia: what the hell is happening! *is tied to chair*

Kasha: what? You didn't think that nobody was going to dare _you_ did you?

Akifia: but you said the dare was for Bakura.

Kasha: true, but you're in it. And, for the record, it was for Ryou but he is protected by MightenaChic1996 and her wonderful dare.

Bakura: sh*t

Ryou: *sigh of relief*

Akifia: *cusses in ancient Egyptian*

Kasha: Shadow, would you please go and prepare Bakura for his dare.

Shadow: *smirks darkly*

Bakura: *pales* NNNOOOOOOOO! *is dragged away*

Everyone: *waiting*

Bakura: Hell no! You are never going to-! What the f*ck are you doing with those-! Get this freak away from me!

Cast: *pales* 0_0' *shudders*

Bakura: you are not taking me back out there like this!

Kasha: and in 3… 2… 1…

Bakura: *is shoved back into room*

Cast: … *bursts out laughing*

Bakura: why the hell am I wearing this! *Standing in playboy bunny outfit*

Akifia: *red-faced*

Kasha: you are wearing that because of the dare from the one known simply as: Neko

**I dare ryou to sit on Akefia's lap while sitting in a playboy bunny costume**

Kasha: now, Bakura you had to do the dare for Ryou and thus this happened.

Shadow: *recording the whole thing*

Kasha: now, Bakura, go and sit where you're supposed to.

Bakura: *whole face is red* no way in-

Shadow: *pushes him forwards*

Bakura: *trying not to faint*

Akifia: *also trying not to faint*

Bakura: *straddling Akifia while sitting on his lap*

Kasha: well, I think we should end here before one or both of their heads explodes. Good-bye and good night everybody!

* * *

><p>And that is the end of the chapter! Now, I have already started the next chapter, I just need some reviews to write down. I hope that you don't hate me so much as to stop sending your lovely reviews. Also, because I have already started the next chapter it shouldn't take me nearly as long to get up here.<p>

Also, also, I wish to thank all of the lovely people who sent me in reviews for the last chapter.

I-Angel92

SerenePanic

AnimeGuardianAngel

MightlyenaChic1996

SetoKaiba4Life

BeautifulWeddingFlower

Yin Yang Zodiac Girl

Neko

Thanks to all of you, you guys and girls are what keeps this story alive. Really, without reviews I couldn't write it any more. R&R!


	12. Important message! Read and copypaste!

Important message for the fate of fan fiction

Before anything else I would like to say that this is **_VERY_**important. The world of fanfiction is under threat and I will not stand by and do nothing while the stupid people from the SOPA try, once again, to take away our creative writing with their stupid rules. What I have just found has disturbed me greatly and so I urge all authors and authoresses who read this to add it to your most popular stories and spread this as fast as you can.

For the sake of keeping this as original as possible only these two paragraphs were actually written by me, yugiohgirlkasha516. The rest of this is exactly as I found it at the end of a popular story I read only a few minutes ago. For the sake of fanfiction we must, and I **_WILL_ **take a stand. Read the following and you will know why.

I was mailed this from InuYoiushi

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up and fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. We can stop this but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Fight for our fanfiction!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Wordsorcereress

yugiohgirlkasha516


End file.
